Lasers and Lace: The Wedding Trilogy Vol one
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: The wedding of two galaxy rangers bring old friends together but will a killer and secrets get in the way?
1. Default Chapter

The Wedding

By Lady Lightspeed & Dana Grayson

Summary: The wedding of two galaxy rangers bring old friends together   but an evil lurks beyond the celebration.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power Rangers in any way.

Author's note: 

five years have passed since Fate of Lightspeed PT 2.  The team has split apart  and gone their own ways, the death of Captain Mitchell breaking apart their family like bond.  

This is the first attempt that my cousin and I are making to write together.  We really hope you'll like it.

Prologue

"Well?"  The mayor of the city, Mike Corbett asked looking at what remained of a young man of what was probably 21.   He hated being dragged from his bed

in the dawn hours.  Since he'd left the GSA he'd thought he'd given that life up.  Besides with a wedding in the works his time was eaten up as it was.

His brother, Police detective Leo Corbett looked briefly around the area. What was a one time placid hillside now was awash with the lights of several police4

cruisers.

"Just like the other four."  His brother Detective Leo Corbet told him grimly.

"Right down to the blaster incisions and the markings." Leo nodded.

"What do you think?"  Mike asked glancing around.  .

"Call the sector."  Leo said grimly.

"Them?" One of Leo's men asked.

"Yeah, it's related."  Leo said grimly and his brother nodded.

"What makes you say that?"  The third man asked.

"Well the first's skin was died black, the second pink,, the third   blue and fourth yellow and now…"  Leo trailed off as the corner went to work.

"Right, I'll make the call."  Mike said nodding not needing any more information.

***

"Fine, I want it on my desk before you leave at the end of the day."  The head of the GSA's special unit was  saying to one of the investigators who worked

in his office.

"Yes sir."  Peters said nodding.

"Sir?"  A pretty red head poked her head into the door of the office.

"Yes?"  The commander asked his assistant.

"There's a transmission from Mirinoi."  The woman informed him.

"fine.  Patch it  through."  The man said and turned to the computer screen.

"Done."

"Yes?"

"This is Corbett, we've got a situation."  The curt voice said abruptly and the commander knew it was not a social call.

"Talk to me."  He said picking up a pen.

TBC


	2. Hello Again

Chapter 1. Hello again.

Dr. Dana Mitchell sat, her eyes scanning the latest medical Journal.  She had once thought medicine was her area but since the death of her father she'd changed her mind.  Now she was working for the FBI, determining death causes and things like that.  She wasn't a major player but she had a good job, one that kept her very busy.  That's what she'd wanted.  She didn't like having down time, she hadn't since the accident.  

Now however as she was traveling to Mirinoi to attend the wedding of two of her old friends she knew that her medical shield couldn't help her.  She'd have to face both her old friends and the past.  She thought about Kendrix and Leo.  It had been five years since they'd met and it was in her opinion well past the time when they should wed.  

Dana's thoughts shifted to the others who would be there.  Mike and Maya had married two years ago and now had a little boy, Tristan.  Damon had married a nice girl named Jenna so that only left Kai as single.  She wondered if the military man would ever find someone. He didn't seem the type.  Not that she knew the ex-blue ranger all that well but she just couldn't see it.  

 As she glanced at her wrist watch she noted that it was nearly time for them to arrive in the newly constructed space port.  She folded the magazine and closed her eyes.  She needed to still herself for seeing the others again.  She'd not seen them since they're adventure with the timeforce rangers.  At least not on purpose.  She'd had many visitors in the time she'd been in the hospital, six months was a good bit of time but she'd ride to ignore them.  Every time she saw them it reminded her…  

Her mind shifted to her brother, it would be the hardest to see Ryan.  He'd not been there but she'd been afraid she'd see pity or fury at her still being there and Dad being dead.  

"Please prepare for decent."  The ships automatic voice called and Dana opened her eyes geared up in all ways that mattered.  

***   

Stepping off of the gangway Kelsey spotted Leo and Kendrix standing near one of the benches in the inner terminal.

It still surprised the ex- yellow ranger how much the space colony had done for the planetoid. In the two years since they'd arrived the earthlings and Mirinoians had updated the schools and had managed to build a spaceport for inner-world travel. They'd learned of the nearby planets and had even started Inner-planetary trade with the surrounding worlds.

When Kelsey reached the middle of the terminal her friends met her and the two females exchanged hugs.

        "You better save some of that for the rest of us." Leo spoke up and the dark haired girl descended on him.

"Hey there's Dana." Kendrix called and Kelsey looked around, had Dana been on the same shuttle? But then they'd not been very close in a while.

"Dana!" Leo called and the blonde young woman clad in a professional looking business suit.

***

Dana glanced around at the sound of her name and then when she spotted the three she felt both a pang of nostalgia for a time worlds Away and a stiffening within. She'd not seen any of them in a long time, not since before the accident.

Well, she didn't have much choice now. She and Kendrix were friends, what had happened didn't change that.

***

As greetings were exchanged the four headed outside to where Leo had parked.

Kelsey cast Dana a slightly worried look but her friend looked to all the world perfectly normal, unless you knew her that was. She'd moved to Angel Grove to be near Dana after she'd learned about the accident. It had both injured and traumatized her best friend. Kelsey knew that seeing her father dying and

Being trapped could do that to anyone. Still she'd not known how to approach her. Dana had just pulled so completely away from all of them. Kelsey heard it from Carter when he'd gotten the call and so had returned to Mariner bay. Dana had been laid up in the hospital with a broken leg and shattered wrist. It hadn't taken long for Kelsey to realize just what else had been shattered.

Now, as they rode to the apartment complex where most of the rangers lived, Dana noticed how peaceful the landscape was. True the city was becoming quite a metropolis but unlike earth, Mirinoi still had some beauty left. Even the apartment compound they came upon looked serene. There were two large buildings facing one another. The outer walls, she noted were a pristine white and looked very much like those back home except for the doors. Those were solid,

Not knob, latch, or lever. If she'd not grown up in the Aquabase she'd have no clue how they worked. At least her past had had that as a purpose to teach her of the newest technology.

As the vehicle came to a stop in the parking area Dana was brought out of her thoughts by the sight of a very familiar group of people milling about. The Four climbed from the car and were immediately surrounded by ex- rangers.

"You know you two look like you just traveled across the galaxy or something." Ryan's deep voice cut over those of Angela, Joel, and Chad. And both Dana and Kelsey turned to face him.  

"Oh, Ryan you look great." Kelsey said hugging him close. Heavens' how she'd missed him.

"Naturally." He smirked and she glowered up at him. It was funny how even as rangers they'd not been very close but when Captain Mitchell had been killed they had become like family. The loss of his father having really shaken Ryan up, and his sister's pulling away, further hurting him.

        "It's about time you girls got here." Dana turned slowly to see Carter Grayson coming towards her. He hadn't changed one bit. His blue eyes were serious and his stance confident. This time there was more than a pang or pain there was a fluttering in the heart she'd thought was dead.

Dana hugged her old friend but all could see that it was a very restrained action. She had missed him even though she'd never admit it. Carter had always been a pillar of stability. So many times as rangers he'd had to pull her out of whatever funk she was in weather it was over her studies, a guy, or Ryan. After the accident he'd come to the hospital but she'd been so scared, if she'd let him know. If she'd told him what had happened.

Carter knew immediately that something was wrong; there was a strain to Dana's once waiflike face. She had also lost entirely too much weight. That more than anything worried him, Dana had always been health conscious, and knowing the harm of not taking proper care of a body could do.

        "You know this is incredible." Maya and Kendrix laughed at the fact that they were all together again.

        "It's better. No monster attacks." Chad said and they all laughed.

        "Come on I'll show you where you'll be staying." Maya told the girls enthusiastically.

Dana was given a room in an apartment with Maya, Kelsey, Kendrix and Ryan. She unpacked and then sank down on the far bed to think. Was this really happening? Was she really there? She'd never wanted to see the others, to hear their blame, yet she couldn't run from Carter.  She'd never really been able to.  There had always just been something in him, something had had called to her.  It's what had made them such close friends.  

Rangers. The word seemed somehow odd. She was no longer a ranger, not full time anyway. She was a medical student at A.G.U. She hadn't seen any of the others but Kelsey she'd gotten out of the hospital.  It had only been in quick glances but she'd seen her old friend from time to time at the medical school and on the street but she'd ignored it. 

Dana idly wondered if they were as good at their job as they'd once been. She wondered if anything would ever be like that, but it couldn't, the past was no more, she was not a girl with dreams, now she was a woman with nightmares that haunted her every night.  Dreams that had her guzzling gallons of coffee most of the time and reading or working the rest of the time.  

        "Thinking about it again?" Carter asked and Dana turned to see him leaning against the doorjamb. She once again took in his neat brown hair, calm blue eyes and tidy clothes and knew at least that hadn't changed. He was still Carter Grayson, Mr. Control. And one of the most attractive men she'd ever known.

        "I guess time can only dull the memories." Dana shrugged brushing a stray curl from her face.

Carter reassessed his friend's polished expression. Deciding in the end that Ryan was right, she was still in a bad place. It would be best to try and talk to her. Maybe the wedding would help. After all it was not every day Leo and Kendrix two of the most deserving people got married.

        "You guys we're heading over to Leos." Kendrix's voice called up to them.

        "You better go." Carter said and she frowned.

        "You're not coming?" Dana couldn't help but ask.

        "Not right now I have some work to do, you know, don't want to get behind." He said and led the way back out into the hall.

TBC

***

Well? What do you think? PLZ let me know if it is good, bad, or ugly.


	3. The walk

Chapter 2.  The walk.    

"I hope you brought your swimsuits."  Leo said as he led the others to the swimming pool.   

"How did we know?"  Kelsey ROLLED HER EYES.  It had been one of the tings the ex-red ranger had mentioned they might need. 

"Why don't you all have a seat and we'll get you something to drink."  Kendrix offered and as the others took seats around the two umbrella shaded tables Dana moved to take a seat a little ways away.  

*** 

The figure watched them all, as they now gathered poolside.  They were still not all there, but soon, soon it would be time and then the game would truly begin.  Soon, very, very soon…  

The shadow knew that it was time for another one and smiled cruelly he'd particularly enjoy this one.  It wouldn't be as easy as the others.  

*** 

"So how have you been?" Maya asked joining Kelsey and Angela at the table.  

"Not too bad, you know working at the paper and stuff."  Kelsey shrugged.  After she'd finished being a ranger she'd gone to college and gotten a degree in print Journalism.  Now she was the lead sports editor for the Angel times.  "How about you?"  

"Not to bad, Mike and the baby keep me pretty busy but I'm happy.' the native Mirinoian smiled contentedly. 

"Hey Dana's ok right?"  Joel asked looking to Ryan who shrugged.  

"I haven't talked to her in a while." 

"More like she won't talk to you."  Kelsey sighed feeling some of the resignation she heard in his voice.  She'd tried to get Dana's attention but it was never enough.  Her old friend was always in a hurry.  Kelsey didn't even really know just what Dana was doing for the Feds.  All she knew was that everyday the doctor went to the Angel Grove headquarters.  

"Well, spending two hours with a dead body can do that."  Chad offered.  

"It's more than that; she looks at them for a living."  Ryan put in and when all of the others at the table looked at him he added.    "She's a forensic pathologist."  

"Since when?"  

"Since she whizzed through med school and got a job with the FBI."  The actor replied and all looked at him a minute.  It was obvious that although she didn't talk to him he still kept close tabs on his little sister.     

"What about you?  Your last movie was a hit."  

"Acting's easy."  

"Yeah, I hear that."  Angela smirked at her husband who rolled his eyes.  

"Can you believe that this woman of mine played hard to get for over a year?" 

"Man you got her in the end."  Leo put in and Joel shrugged.  

"I knew I would but she pretended not to like me."  

"Conceded."  Kelsey teased.  

*** 

Dana sat there in the lounge chair her spine strait, her eyes on the pair in the pool.  Damon and Kai were racing laps in the water.  They were both strong swimmers but Kai won every time.  He was just more percisioned in his strokes.  She thought of times when she'd gone swimming, when the rest of her friends had gone swimming and felt the dull ache begin.  She decided that sitting there wasn't' what she needed to do so she got up and headed over to the others.  She took in the picture they all made, talking, laughing and generally relaxing.  It was a nice picture, but no longer one she belonged in.  No, not anymore.  

"I think I'll go for a walk."  Dana announced as she reached the spot just behind her brother.  

"Just be careful."  Leo called and she started off around the side of the building.  She had seen a gate somewhere.  She listened to the fading sound of laughter and chatter from the pool area as she came to a high metal fence.  For a minute she just stood there looking at the links of it and wondering if it was to keep dangerous animals in the woods beyond.  

Dana turned and walked along the barrier studying the lush trees and over abundant foliage.   She wondered if there were still places on this world none had explored and what it would be like to be there, alone and unbothered.  She didn't think she'd feel lonely; no she'd probably be at peace.  

Continuing along the boundary marker she noted a vast assortment of wild flowers.  Some she recognized and others looked odd.  One unusual bloom was tall; it had a silver stem and ice blue points that looked as soft as a feather.  

As the blonde reached the far end of the building the hair on the back of her neck rose up to full attention, goose bumps shivered up and down her back.  She wasn't alone.  Dana knew it as well as she knew that whatever was out there was bad.  It felt too frightening.

Dana fought back the urge to turn and run, opting to find out what it was out there.  

"Hello?!"  She called tentatively but there was no answer.  She didn't even realize what she was doing until she felt her hand brush her hip.  She'd been reaching for her good old rescue blaster.  But it was not there, she was not a ranger here, she was just a wedding 

Guest on a foreign planet.  

As suddenly as the feeling had hit her, Dana's feelings of danger intensified.  She did a survey of the area, she could see nothing threatening but what was that?  She thought she heard a voice.  

"Go back…" it could barely be more than a whisper on the wind but the urge to run kicked in at the sound of snapping twigs.  Now she did run.  

Dana could hear it, the sound of breathing, breathing, right behind her; she could almost feel her pursuer breathing down her back.  He forced her legs to a greater speed, her lungs to 

Expand further, her mind from the panic and into the cool detachment of a ranger in battle mode.  

Veering off to the side she jumped the high fence and making a grab for a large tree branch she whirled…  

"Ahhh!"  

***  

Don't you just hate cliff hangers?  *evil grin*If you want to know what will happen knext PLZ let me know.  


	4. Paths

Chapter 3.  The Paths

"Woe!"  The figure ducked as Dana swung at air before she realized just who it was.  

"Mike?"  The single word came out as no more than a squeak, the actions of her training falling away.  

"Yeah Mike, who did you think it was?"  Mike Corbett asked straightening up cautiously.  

"I, I don't know someone was watching me and..."

"Gees, they said you've changed, but have you slept at all lately?"  He asked looking her over.  

"Yes."  She said with a little laugh.  "I guess the day has just been kind of long."  Dana confessed.  

"Traveling across a galaxy can be a little tedious."  The vice president of Terra City nodded with a little smile.  

"So was there a reason your out here?"  

"Actually, I just got here and they said that you were off on a walk.  I thought since you really don't know this area it might be a good idea for someone to come along."  The ex-magna-defender smiled.

It was funny, she'd come out here to be alone and think but after what had just happened Dana was glad for the company.  

"Come on."  Mike said and together they walked a little ways back down the path, she realized that there had been no one there.   Deciding she'd just had too much excitement today, Dana let him open the gate.  

"Wow talk about being up close and personal with nature."  She mused and Mike smiled.  

"Maya grew up here. The original dwellings were destroyed in the days before we became rangers."  He explained as they came to a fork of paths beaten into the forest.  

"Which one?"  She asked him and he glanced at her.  He could see she was tired so he decided to let her choose where they went. He gestured to the fork.  

"Pick one."  Mike said magnanimously.  

"Me?"  She asked and he spotted a tiny spark light her eyes when she looked back at the cross roads.  

"This one."  She murmured and began walking down the center trail. 

They walked through the trees and shrubs in silence Dana taking in the perfect serenity of the landscape and Mike wondering what had put the darkness in the Pink ranger's blue eyes.  He then remembered that Kendrix had mentioned a while back that there had been an accident or something.  

"So, how've you been?"  Dana asked the young man.

"Alright.  Karone is coming for the wedding; she and the other   Astro team are bringing their kids."  He said referring to the one time princess of evil, Astronema, and second pink galaxy ranger and her brother's friends.

"That's good."   She was genuinely glad; Kendrix and Leo had been through so much and deserved to finally have a little happiness.

"It would be a whole lot better if your smile was genuine."  Mike said and Dana turned to face the young man.  

"I do."  She replied and he gave her a shake of his head.  

"Dana, I've worn that same expression and know the darkness behind your eyes, I lost someone who was like my little sister, not to mention was stuck in limbo for months.  I know those shadows."  He said slowly and she looked at him a long moment. How could he know?  How could he not?  She had to stop her thoughts; they were out of control and so mixed up.  She found him stopping with a hand on her arm and looked up at him in question.  

"I know things are topsy-turvy and I know you can handle them if you just let your friends help you."  

Dana was quiet for a moment then shrugged and turned.  

"We should head back.  They'll be wondering where we are."  

"Alright just think about what I said."  He replied and moved into step beside her.  

***    


 "We were beginning to worry."  Joel teased her as Dana and Mike returned to the gathering.

"You better eat while there's still food to eat."  Kendrix said.  Carter was sitting talking to Kai but she felt his solemn eyes following her.

"A new diet?"  Leo asked looking down at the scant amount of food on the doctor's plate.

"I'm too tired to really eat."  She said looking down at the salad and pizza.  It was true.  She had not had a real nights sleep since the accident.  Every time she fell asleep she saw the bloody corpse of her father lodged in the driver's seat of his car.  A shudder passed through her whole body at the very memory.

"I'm going to head back to the other building, if anyone wants to tag along."  Carter said getting up.  His eyes were locked on Dana's sleepy face.

"I'm coming."  Dana said and Ryan announced that he would be over later.  Even Kelsey stayed with the others not even aware that they were leaving.

TBC  

*** 

What do you think?  Is it too dull?  Should I spice it up a bit?  PLZ let me know.  


	5. realisms

Chapter 4 realisms

"It's just good we're all able to wear pink."  Kendrix teased.  "Even the yellowetts."    She nudged her future sister-in-law. 

"'hey just cause we are rangers that don't mean we can't wear other things."  Kelsey broke in, 

"True but we look better in yellow."  Maya declared, wiping a smear of tomato sauce from her chin. 

 "I think the colors you chose are perfect."  Angela nodded to the bride.  

"She's got great taste."  Leo murmured, glancing at his intended. For a long moment their eyes held, and then the one time red ranger dove back into the pool, leaving Kendrix blushing up a storm.  

"And we're all professional adults?"  Kelsey burst out laughing at them all. 

"'Hey I'm a very mature adult."  Damon defended himself. 

"Adults of your species sing with boy bands and dance in the kitchen?"  Shandra egged him on. 

"I think it's a green ranger trait."  Chad explained. 

"Definitely something the sky cowboy would do."  Ryan remarked deadpan. 

"I just have better taste in music."  Joel just got up from the table and stretched.

"Yep typical greens."  Maya moaned. 

'You know it baby."  Joel grinned at her. 

***  

"Carter is something wrong?"  Dana asked noting her companion's slightly thoughtful expression.  

"How tired are you?"  He asked and she frowned slightly.  

"I'm not going to bed now if that's what you want to know."  

"Good, I'll make some coffee."  His off handed tone gave no indication of what he was thinking so she followed him into his quarters.  

"I'm not sure if you've caught any of the gossip as you left the pool before it really started."  Carter began handing Dana a fresh can of coffee.  "There have been a series of suspicious murders."  He said preparing the water.

"No, I must have missed it."  She replied taking a knife she broke through the seal on the instant beverage and waited.  

"A few weeks ago there was apparently the fifth in these deaths."  Carter watched the woman spoon coffee into the empty mugs and as she glanced up at him quizzically he added.  "there not exactly monster attacks outright however there are a few puzzling qualities about the cases that lead the authorities to believe there ranger related."    

"Ranger related?"  Dana asked her mind going on full alert, why would the red galaxy ranger/police commander tell Carter all of this?  But then the red rangers had always tended to stick together.  

"Yes, but that's not the odd thing," Carter poured the now steaming water into the mugs and once finished handed her one and walked out of the kitchen leaving her to follow him.  

Heading into a small room which she could tell was a bedroom but now functioned as his office he sat down in front of the computer.  After a few seconds the screen was awash with general and not so general facts about the murders.

Dana pulled up a stool from a work table and scanned over the text on the screen. 

Name: James Decarlos

Age: 19

Hair: black, shoulder length

Place of employment: Garret automotive

Date disappeared: September 12

Cause of death: Multiple lacerations made by cutting tool, blade too narrow to be a normal knife.  Blaster burns as well.

Found by: Janis Carpenter

Location of body: south Terra Park

Possible Evidence: None

---

Name: Emmy Cassidy

Age: 18

Hair: long, black

Place of employment: Moonlight lounge: singer

Date disappeared: October 17

Cause of death: Multiple lacerations made by cutting tool, blade too narrow to be a normal knife.  Blaster burns as well.

Found by: Jeff Baker

Location of body: in ally behind the winter croft shopping center

Possible Evidence:

---

Name: Teddy Mackenzie

Age: 18

Hair: short black

Place of employment: Evergreen nature retreat

Date disappeared: November 20

Cause of death: Multiple lacerations made by cutting tool, blade too narrow to be a normal knife.  Blaster burns as well.

Found by: Eric Douglas

Location of body:  in back of victim's home

Possible Evidence:

---

Name: Debra Ash

Age: 18

Hair:  shoulder length light brown

Place of employment: Flash magazine

Date disappeared: December 13

Cause of death: Multiple lacerations made by cutting tool, blade too narrow to be a normal knife.  Blaster burns as well.

Found by: April Edwards

Location of body: Store room of workplace

Possible Evidence:

---

Name: Kyle Anderson

Age: 19

Hair:  brown with blond highlights

Place of employment: Spaceport: shuttle pilot

Date disappeared: January 31

Cause of death: Multiple lacerations made by cutting tool, blade too narrow to be a normal knife.  Blaster burns as well.

Found by: Gina colons

"And I'd say from my experience it looks like a serial killer if your right."  Carter nodded at her assumption.  

"It does for the most part, but look at the killer's little signature mark."  He prompted and she read over that part again.  A shiver ran down her spine.  

"It looks like a pentagram with a little bug."  Dana was frowning as he turned to face her.

"Leo and I think that it's linked to us.  You know the symbol, the timing and us."  He said and her blue eyes widened.  

"Bansheera and…" the memory of her feeling of danger in the woods hit her again and she wondered if maybe she'd not been wrong after all.  Had Mike scared what ever had been chasing her off?  

"Trakeena."  He nodded grimly bringing Dana out of her thoughts and she gave herself a mental shake.  She'd probably just let the fatigue of the trip get to her.  

"You guys haven't told the others?"  She asked fighting back the fear, it was not the aliens or demons who'd killed her father but they'd taken so much from her the very thought of facing them again made her feel sick inside.  

"No, Leo doesn't want to worry Kendrix with the wedding so close and we aren't even completely sure."  

"Makes sense I suppose."  She mused and he shrugged.  

"I just hope that we're not right.  A cereal killer is even easier to deal with then the pair of them teaming up."  Carter sighed.  

For the first time since arriving Dana saw the fatigue exposed in every line of her friend's body.  His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them out of battle, his shoulders were nearly slumped and there was the faintest hint of stubble marring his usually smooth jaw 

Line.  It touched her in a way that nothing really had since the accident and as much as she wanted to push that reaction aside she couldn't.  Carter was the one in trouble; he was not upset for her.  She would be there for him.  

"Well, do you think they missed anything?"  

"Anything?"  

"You know during the inquests?"  

"Hmm, I don't know the people I vet seemed pretty competent."  

"Well, let's see if I ask do you think I'd be aloud to look at the autopsies?"  

"I don't see why not with your ranking at the agency."  

"Good, maybe then I can spot something they'd miss."  She said wondering already what kind of poison the killer had used to dye the skin.  She had an inkling of what it was, there were so few skin dies that were so thorough, she could think of one or   two though and she'd like to narrow it down.  

"It would be great if you would look into them, you know bring a new prospective into this."  

"Yeah."  She looked at the cup still in her hand and realized she'd not added her usual cream or sugar.  No, she was half finished with the black concoction.  It was good to, she'd not noticed before but it left no lingering after taste in her mouth.  Funny how she'd notice something so mundane when there was a killer out there and he was apparently after them.  Not that he'd made a move against any of them but the signs as Carter had said just pointed on that track.  

Glancing at the man at the computer who was reading over the forms again she heard herself speaking and she'd not even thought the words consciously.  

"You're not sleeping well."  Dana said quietly.  

Carter didn't glance at her, he met her with a dead on stare, his eyes that intense blue she'd found so enthralling as a girl.  

"Neither are you."  He pointed out grimly.  

"I've been working on several cases."  She mumbled looking away.  

"That's why you had a full bottle of sleeping pills?"  He asked and her eyes snapped back to his narrowing on him.  

"You went through my things?"  

"No, when I found you up in your room you were unpacking it."  He reminded her.  

"Oh, well yeah, sometimes I um…"  She didn't want to tell him but she still found herself looking into his dark eyes, feeling their pull.  Suddenly the old warmth she'd felt growing up hit her again and she began to speak.  

"I don't always sleep well."  She shrugged.  

"About the accident."  He said as if knowing the answer to that. 

"Yeah listen I…"  She began to get to her feet but he caught her hand.  "Carter this is silly I'm not a child that has to be worried about."  

"No, what you are is shut down and I don't like it."  He said and pulled her closer; close enough so their eyes met.  

"It's me carter, you don't…"  His mouth on hers broke her words off and she felt her body coming to life, her lips softening beneath his.  Heavens had she ever thought she felt nothing for him?  Even back then?  No, had he done this then…  

As her arms slid around his neck he leaned back slightly.  

"I'm not letting you shut down, I'm going to find out hat happened Dana and then I'll heal you."  He then kissed her again, and the words, so deep and determined and his kiss so demanding told her that he would at that.  She knew she should be scared, after all she'd worked so long to hide everything but no, she knew he'd do whatever he said.  

"Carter I'm not sure I can do this…"  

"Hey have I ever lied to you?"  

"No," 

"And I'm not going to start now; I haven't been in the one place I was needed."  He lifted up her chin.  "But I am now and I'm not going anywhere."  And she felt the tears, weather of fear or of hope he didn't know.  She just knew that he'd do it.  It was why she kissed him yet again.  

***  

Watching her friends talking and laughing Kelsey felt tears pricking behind her eyelids. Abruptly she rose and moved from the group, while the others continued to joke and talk.

"Hey taz you ok?"  The familiar voice asked gently and she found Ryan to her right, his face seeming softer somehow, as though he knew her thoughts. 

"Hmm?  Oh yeah, I'm good, just thinking." She said and felt a little stir at the nickname he'd given her after watching a little Looney toons with his sister years ago.  

"must not be such a great thought if it's got tears in your eyes."    He murmured and she sighed, how was it no matter who she met none had ever been able to understand her like Ryan?  They were alike in some ways and she figured that's how they'd become friends but she just didn't know anything anymore.  

"I was just wondering if we'll ever get Dana back."  She said into the silence when she managed at last to remember the current topic.  

"She's strong; she'll pull out of it."  He said with a confidence he didn't feel.  It was a nice little side benefit of being an actor he could be whatever he needed to be.  

"Will she Ryan?  Have you?"  She asked and when her clear dark eyes met his he felt a sharp pull at something deep inside, how did she know?  

"Kel?"  

"Look at you Ryan you're still steeped in the past.  You shut yourself and only show any emotion when you act.  Is that normal?"  

"For me."  He shrugged forcing the feelings she'd just brought surfacing back to the bottom of his being.  He'd not deal with that now.  

"That's crap Ryan."  She said slowly moving so they stood toe to toe, her eyes staring into his.  "I've seen you come to life; I've seen your smile, your eyes glittering like the silver lining a cloud.  You're just scared."  

"What do you know about it?"  He asked forcing amusement into his deep voice, she was getting way too close.  

"I did go to school remember?"  She pointed out adding.  "My major was psychology.  I wanted to understand."     

"Looks like you know the clinical ideas.  Too bad it's not the practical."  He said and the words sounded to both of them bitter.  Gees had he put that bland look on her face?  She looked as if she were a shrink, but she hadn't until…  Shaking his head he sighed, she was just trying to help, and he did know she'd been through her own situations.  Still, he was not ready to deal with this.  instead he flashed her his award winning smile.  

"Bet their missing us."  

Kelsey knw he'd not say more and so nodded.  For now it would have to ly/  

TBC

***  

Another chapter finished.  if you like it plz let me know tat there is actually someone reading this.  Also thanks to  C.S. for the help.  


	6. Dawn Discovery

Author's note from both Lady lightspeed and Dana Grayson:  we'd like to thank those of you who reviewed, it's good to know there are people out there reading this, that you like it.  

Chapter5.  Dawn Discovery

Dana Got up around five, she'd not gotten much sleep but she had managed an hour or so between the nightmares.  

Now as she pulled on her clothes in the darkened room she considered going for a run.  It was one of the routines she'd developed since the accident.  

The air usually managed to clear the last vestiges of the night terrors from her mind.  Scooping up her sneakers, Dana made sure that she had her keycard and headed out into the hall.  

The ex-pink lightspeed ranger tiptoed into the living room and jumped when she saw the figure on the couch.  

"You're up early."  Kelsey glanced up from where she was lacing her running shoes.  

"Yeah, looks like we have the same idea."  Dana said sinking onto the sofa.  Dana thought how odd it was that even after all that happened, how hard she'd pushed, and still Kelsey had stuck.  The ex-yellow ranger was as crazy as ever.  

"Double up?"  Kelsey asked and Dana looked at her a second before nodding.  Dana didn't like to but with all she'd learned last night it seemed like a good idea.  

"Let's go then."  The yellow clad young woman said and they headed out.  

The landscape was even more beautiful here in the moments just before dawn.  The sky was not a lavender but a jade green, the deep emerald of night dissolving as the sun began its ascent.  There were different animals out, little furry things like rabbits, Chipmunk/cat's and it was so peaceful, so natural.  It was hard to believe that an entire space colony plus over thirty five thousand Mirinoians lived there.  They began to jog, circling the building both easily keeping pace.  

Dana thought about last night and all that had happened since her arrival.  She'd seen Ryan for the first time in a while; she'd talked, really talked with Carter.  What choice had she had once she'd learned what was going on/ like she was the kind to hear about killings and just sit back and watch and wait?  Not her, he father had instilled her responsibilities in her so deep.  

Then her thoughts drifted t what had happened next, he'd kissed her, he'd out right kissed her and then he'd not let her leave, he'd kissed her until she was dazed and then they'd wound up sitting at his table and he'd made her eat.  He'd actually sat there and made her at like a little girl.  it was not funny but the guys back at the buro would get a kick out of the prim and proper dr. Grayson being practically force fed cold chicken and potato salad.  

Not that she'd minded, for some reason there, with him, and after that fist kiss she'd felt something odd stirring, as if the walls were shifting.  Now she knew she had to re-erect them but instead she found herself nearly smiling at that memory.  Carter was always just so great at that stuff.  

"This place is really something."  Kelsey called breaking Dana from her thoughts as they jogged around the building for the third time.  

"I know," Dana replied then after a minute she remembered something else yesterday.  "Hey Mike showed me this path yesterday, it's pretty flat and it's better than running in circles."  Dana offered.  

"Sounds good to me."  With that Dana led her old friend towards the other building and the gate.  

Surveying the area Dana didn't feel that eerie feeling of being watched, she was glad that had been way too creepy.  Knowing now what she hadn't then she'd be much more careful.  She noticed her companion looking around but guessed it was more in amazement at the serenity of the forest before them.  

"It's like something out of Robin Hood."  The ex-yellow ranger commented and Dana nearly smiled, it would figure that she'd like the lore of that infamous adventurer.  Idly Dana wondered if perhaps Kelsey had been Maid Marion in another life.  Then again, she couldn't see Kelsey waiting around for anyone to save her.  The agent was too self assured.  That was one of the things that had made her such a great ranger, that and her daring.  

They ran on, Dana leading the way easily as if they'd always run together.  Then something changed.  It was almost as if they were on one of the training courses again.  They left the path, jumping fallen trees, little lakes and coming to a rocky gap in the 

Ground they jumped it.  

Dana had forgotten just how good working out with someone could be. Back as rangers she and Carter had gone jogging sometimes and even run the courses after hours in hopes of increasing stamina.  It had worked, as it was now.  

"Up ahead, the break in the trees."  Kelsey called saying she needed a minute.  Dana nodded and took the lead slowing her pace until she  reached it and  then jogging in place for a few minutes worked on  cooling down a bit.  

Finally she headed for a fallen log, her legs feeling steady again.

"Good to know we haven't lost it."  She called and reaching the fallen log she froze.  

 "Oh no…"  Dana flung out a hand to stop Kelsey from going any further and had to work to keep herself from puking.  She'd seen dead bodies, in the accident and her father but this was much worse, insects and some animals had already gotten to the decaying body.  

"Don't look you…"  

"Oh my goodness."  Kelsey exclaimed as she saw what Dana was pushing her back from.  Her stomach churned even as Dana was lifting her cell phone from her waistband.  

"Hey, sorry didn't mean to wake you."  Dana began watching as Kelsey moved slightly away and lost what was left of last night's 

Dinner.  

TBC  

***  

It's short but to the point, what do you think?  What do you think they found/  What do you think should happen next?  PLZ r and R and let us know.  


	7. long day

Chapter 6 the Long Day 

6:35 A.M.

Having gone into professional mode Dana was more aware of what was going on.  After calling Carter she'd gone about ascertaining all she could about the victims without actually touching him.  There was a great deal, he'd died of what looked to be strangulation wounds, his arms were also covered in defense wounds so he'd put up a good fight.  The die was the same she guessed but for the fact that it had turned the cadaver a silver color.  

"And you didn't see anyone?"  Leo asked Kelsey as he sat beside her on rock.  She had her arms around her middle as if to keep something in.  

"No, the forest was pretty quiet, not eerie quiet but not exceedingly

Disturbed."  She replied as she saw Ryan arrive.  She'd heard Carter call him.  

***  

"What happened?"  The titanium ranger asked Kelsey where she now stood her arms wrapped tightly about herself.  

"We just wanted to go for a run."  The yellow ranger replied, her voice sounding to Ryan as if she'd just drunk a gallon of lemon extract. He didn't think, just pulled her into a hug.  She was freezing; he noted and felt his heart sink.  

"It was almost like old times, you know racing, jumping   obstacles like one of the old training courses."  Kelsey managed shakily and he just held on to her tightly.  He didn't know the whole story but he would.  

"Then we decided to stop for a break, that's when Dana nearly stumbled over the body."  Kelsey told him and he stiffened, they'd found a body?  Glancing ar0ound he spotted his sister talking to some of the police officers.  

"Yeah," Carter said joining them.  "Dana was about to take a seat on the log over there."  He indicated the fallen tree with a hand adding, "That's when she saw it."   

"Look," Mike walked over after speaking to Kai who was to take   Dana to the morgue in the city so she could do an autopsy.  "Why don't you take them back to the complex?  

There's nothing more they have to do here."  The vice president 

Of Terra City said and Carter pulled Ryan aside.  

"Dana is going to go to the station to answer some more questions."   Carter said pulling Ryan aside before he could move to take either of the girls back to the housing complex.  

"Yeah so I see."  The titanium ranger nodded in his sister's 

Direction, then glanced back at the other woman who still 

Sat stiffly on a tree stump.  

"She's not so shaky now, you know since she's used to seeing dead bodies."  Carter saw the other man flinch at the reminder of his sister's past plight and future job.  Still it was more important that Ryan knew just what he was dealing with, even if not the whole situation.  

"She told you?"  

"No, but I know."  

"I'd ask how but right now I'm more worried about Kelsey.  She's not making any sense."  With that admission from his friend Carter quickly outlined the situation. 

***  

9:45 A.M.

"Well?"  Carter asked and Dana looked up at him once more wondering why she'd been selected over the normal coroner.  She hadn't thought even Mike could do that.  Yet she'd just finished the autopsy on the killer's sixth victim and the samples of the die were due out in minutes.  

"Same MO, as the others."  She told him solemnly, hating that it was true.  If this was a cereal killer, let alone an old enemy…  

"No variation?" Leo asked and she shook her head.  She knew it was odd for carter to be aloud to be there but since he was a former ranger it kind of made sense.  

At the sound of a timer's bell she walked back inside leaving Carter and Leo in the hall to watch and wait.  She picked up a small tube and a scanner and nodded as if confirming her suspicion.  

 "It's what you suspected?" 

"Yes, a coloring agent used on metals when their being melted down."  

"Why didn't our people find it?"  Leo asked and Dana shrugged.  

"Pxj9315 is rather a new dye on the market.  At current it is used only by the plants which make weapons and other things for the military."  She explained and waited for any more questions.  

"Good thing you took that course."  Carter commented and Dana nodded.  

"I'm going to put him on ice and then Leo would it be plausible for me to have a look at the rest of the case files?"  Dana asked and he thought a long minute.  Mike might help with this, he was the vice Mayer anyway.  

"Not until later, the judge who would have to grant that permission was off world and won't be back until then."  He said at last.  

"Fine, I'll be waiting."  

***  

11:56 A.M.

Back at the complex Dana played up their story, that she'd just had to answer questions. It was a good cover she really didn't want to upset nay of the others, especially not Kendrix. She'd already been through enough.  

Kelsey was sitting on a chair in the common room of the Corbett house, her hands clutching a mug of sweet tea.  It was good Ryan had given her that. The sugar would keep her from going into deeper shock.  Still Dana knew that her friend hadn't eaten anything since the night before and that she'd lost that at the crime scene.  Without a thought for her own needs she headed into the kitchen to find Kelsey something healthy.  

***  

"You ok?"  Ryan asked, he'd seen her arrive there, seen her watching Kelsey, talking to her briefly and had known he should talk to her.  She hadn't said two words to him about what had happened.  All he thought now when he saw her like this was that she was doing it again.  She was shutting off again.  

"Yes fine."  Dana said and Ryan came further into the room.  

"You're sure?"  He asked knowing that she was not; she was coping the only way she knew how, but at what cost?  He'd seen his sister shaken up, back when they were rangers and had the insane urge to shake her up again.  "You found a dead body; you didn't go shopping for a new dress."  He said coolly slipping into bad guy mode.  

"Yes, and now I'm going to make sure Kelsey eats."  She said in her perfectly toned voice.  

"Damn it! Dana will you just stop."  He crossed the room and grabbed the plate from her hand, slamming it down on the counter.  "for once will you just stop acting like everything's great!?"  

"How do you want me to act Ryan?  Would you like me to fall apart?   Want me to throw up my guts?  Well guess what I puked up everything I've ever eaten when I got back here.  Just because you don't see everything I say or do.  I'm not like you I don't need everyone to see what I'm feeling.  I…"  

"Is that what you think?"  He broke in quietly letting her go.  

"Shouldn't I?  You're the big time actor, everything you do is public knowledge, isn't that why your in here now? So your adoring fans will think you're the perfect brother?"  

"OK, so you are effected."  He said and she saw the little upturning of his lips.  

"You just…"  

"Got a real reaction from my little sister."   

"Fine, well,"  She couldn't believe he'd managed to make her so angry, angry enough to shout, pulling herself back inward, she chided herself for not seeing his goal.  "I have to take care of Kelsey.  She's been through a lot today."  She said once again slipping into her professional mode,

"And who takes care of you?"  She glanced up at her big brother and knew it was a big mistake.  She saw concern, understanding, strength and something else there in his silver eyes.  

"I do."  She said simply.  He continued to look down at her for another long minute then nodded as if agreeing.  

"Just remember that there are others of us who would like to try and help, Ok?"  This time she was the one to nod and then he left the room again, as fast as he'd come.  

***  

12:26 P.M.

"How are you feeling?"  Dana asked sitting down beside Kelsey with a plate of food. The dark haired gild glanced up, she looked horrible.  Her face was pale, cheeks almost sallow and eyes haunted.  Dana knew that look; she'd woke up just like that every morning since the accident.

"I'm ok.  I just keep seeing that body, all that blood and…"  The brunette trailed off as if seeing it all over again.  

Knowing she couldn't get close but still hating to see her old friend like this, Dana hugged the ex-yellow ranger.  

"I know."  She then pulled back a little.  "I um brought you something to eat."  Dana handed her the plate.

"Thanks.  I'll try to finish it all."  The girl smiled weakly.

"Good.  If you need anything come get me."  Dana said getting up.

"What about you?"  Chad asked quietly coming up to stand on the patio.

"Oh, I'm used to dead bodies."  Dana shrugged it off.  "You know what, have you seen Kendrix?"  Dana asked.

"She's in the second bedroom with Angela and Maya.  "Leo called from where he was putting a tape on.

"Thanks."  Dana said and went to find them.  "There you are."   Dana said wanly.  "I think I'm going to head home."  Dana informed her friends.

     "Leo can walk you if you like."  Kendrix suggested.

     "Oh, I think he's busy with something downstairs.  I'll see you guys later."  Dana said and as she turned to go she found the ex-red galaxy ranger standing right behind her.

     "Hay I never mind escorting a pretty lady home."  He smiled.

***  

1:16 P.M.

 Sliding her cardkey into the slot above the door she was just about

To push it open when a voice stopped her.  

 "I thought that was you."  Dana turned to see Carter on his patio.  He looked tired she noticed, tired and worried.  She'd not seen him since arriving back there from the morgue.  Knowing Carter he was probably pouring over the files again.   

"Carter, is everything ok?"  

"It's just been a long day."  He said adding, "come over and I'll make some tea."  Carter offered and she shrugged relocking her door.  

"Was there news from the judge?"  Dana asked leaning against the counter as Carter turned the coffee pot on.

"Yes."  He said retrieving two mugs from the over head cabinet.

"What did he say?"  Dana asked as Carter handed her a tea bag.

"He'd have Mike bring them over when they were available."  Carter said pouring some steaming water into Dana's cup then into his own.

"That at least is a plus."  Dana murmured quietly following Carter into the living room.

"Yes, but I can't see anything we've actually missed."  The red sweatshirt clad young man said as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"I'm not sure I just have this feeling…"  He murmured thoughtfully as he took a sip of his drink.  

"I've learned one thing in my line of work, other than not to throw up on a corpse," she said a slight glint of humor in her blue eyes.  

"What's that?"  He asked a brow raised in question.  

"When you're dealing with a killer, anything at all is possible."  Nodding Carter pulled out his phone and dialed.  

"Leo, it's me, listen I need a favor."  He said and with in thirty minutes the Corbett brother's were there two boxes in hand.  

"Just got them as the phone rang."  Mike said after a minute and then entered boxes in 

Hand.  

Within minutes they had the folders spread out and Dana sat going 

Over the medical reports.  

*****  

2:08 P.M.

Ryan crossed the floor to where Kelsey sat staring into space.   He didn't like how she looked, her usually tanned skin looked as thin as paper, there was no color and even her usually unmanageable hair seemed somehow limp and faded.  In all of the time he'd known her she'd never looked like this.  It was frightening.  

"Hay there."  Ryan sat down beside Kelsey his eyes dark with concern.

 "Hi."  Kelsey looked up and immediately Ryan knew that she was reliving all of their encounters with the demons, the last no doubt the worst.

 "How about a walk."  He suggested.

 "I think I'd like that."  She smiled knowing that just being with Ryan would chase all of the ghosts away.  They walked out of the gate and down to the water.

 "I know it was horrible finding that body."  Ryan said stopping and pulling the girl into his arms.  She clung to him as they stood there and his warm strength slowly seemed to seep

Into Kelsey's body.

 "I'm just glad your here."  Kelsey said looking up into Ryan's grey eyes.

 "Me too."  He said and bent to kiss her.  The gesture so surprised the part-time Yellow lightspeed ranger that she found herself kissing him back.  

"Ryan?"  Kelsey breathed when they finally broke apart.  Where had that come from?  They'd never kissed before; sure they were close but... 

"I know," he murmured smiling a little.  "Guess after this morning I don't want to put off the things I really want to do."  He said and she frowned a little.  

"You've wanted to kiss me?"  

"Since you got here, maybe for a long time now."  He admitted and she found herself smiling.  Maybe this was right, it felt right, good and the timing…

"Good, so have I."  She said the episode of that morning all but forgotten as she leaned up and kissed him again.  

*****  

4:10 P.M.

"Any luck?"  Carter asked after they'd been working for over what felt like mere minute but had actually been hours.  

"Nothing."  Mike sighed leaning back in his seat.  

"Me neither."  Leo nodded wondering if they were just grasping at straws.  "You know I've already been over these time and time again, I can't see what more there is…"  

"Check on the toxicology reports for a substance called irocolon."  Dana said and all three men were doing as she bid, not even questioning her motive.  

"I'd say another link but what is it?"  Mike asked frowning as he scanned a file.   

"An amphetamine, it mixed with the dye can cause a nasty little reaction."  Dana expounded as she waited for their results.  

"How do you know that?"  Leo asked and it was Carter who answered for her.  

"She took a special seminar in the newest on and off world drugs back on earth."  

"And I thought we were dedicated."  Leo half smiled over at his brother.  

"If you're going to work to save lives every little bit helps."  

"True."  Carter agreed and As Dana hit a few numbers on a calculator she waited a minute.  

"From what I gather they were injected with the drugs?"  Mike asked and Dana shook her head. 

"but there was only a single puncture wound wasn't' there?"  Leo asked frowning as he moved to look at his files once more.  

"The amphetamine is oral."  Dana said thumbing a folder she'd had Carter get from her room.  It was funny but none said a word that she carried all of her stuff with her even just to a friends wedding.  

"What so they ate it?"  Leo asked and Dana didn't bother looking up.   

"Looks like it." After a few seconds Dana looked over to where the ex-magna-defender   sat.  "Mike is there anyway I can get back in tonight? I need to check something."  

"Sure, the morgue's   open twenty four-seven."  He shrugged glad to have a chance at cracking this before it got any worse.  

"Ok well I want to get down there and…"  She was moving, gathering up her current file.  She did, she wanted to check the stomach lining of the victims and see if it had been turned to a slightly lighter shade of silver than the rest of the bodies.  Since there was only this fresh body she'd have to work fast.  

"I'll drive you."  Carter offered but Mike shook his head saying.  

"I better; I'll have to talk to the night man."  

"Right."  The part time red ranger nodded seeing the wisdom.  

***  

6:01 P.M.

Working diligently Dana cut free the black thread she'd only hours ago used to sew up the remains of this last murdered victims.  

She'd not thought to look for the discoloration and if not looking for it specifically she'd not have even noticed it.  Now though she did and knew she needed to be sure and calculate the amounts of each drug used.  The color should be able to tell her.  

***  

The spectator saw the scalpel cutting into the figure on the table, it's wielder using only the figure on the table, it's wielder using only expert incisions.  

It was why the observer was there.  If this doctor was as good at her job as it appeared she'd have to be taken out.  Not that she should be there anyway.  The little snot should have died in that accident.  It was the whole reason it had been perpetrated.  Yet now the watcher would have to take her out, and oh it would be fun.  

***  

6:11 P.M.

The room was as quiet as a crypt but she was used to it.  She'd learned fast to adjust to things, hadn't she?  Now though she didn't wander when Mike would be back.  She knew his job was as important as any one else.  Besides if it was another one, it meant that this killer was escalating his game.  And that's what she felt it was a game.  So many of them thought of it like that.  She didn't want to think of it like that but if they were going to catch him they had to try and think like this guy.  

Perhaps it was her thought that had her spinning just then or a sound she'd not been aware of hearing but that second saved her life.  


	8. The long night 1

Chapter 7the long night 1

6:12 P.M.

"OK, a woman and a man are involved in a car accident on a snowy, cold morning. Both of their cars are totaled but neither of them get hurt."  The sky cowboy began as he, his wife and the others were sitting in the family room.  Kendrix in her husband's lap and Kelsey in Ryan's.  

"So you're a man."  The woman begins.   'That's interesting. I'm a woman. Wow, just look at our cars! There's nothing left, but we're unhurt. This must be a sign from God that we should meet and be friends and live together in peace for the rest of our days."  

"Oh yes, I agree with you completely, this has to be a sign from God!"  The woman continues, "And look at this, here's another miracle. My car is completely demolished but this bottle of wine didn't break.  Surely God wants us to drink this wine and celebrate our good fortune."

Then she hands the bottle to the man. The man nods his head in agreement, opens it and drinks half of it and then hands it back to the woman. The woman takes the bottle and immediately puts the cap back on, and hands it back to the man. The man asks, "Aren't you having any?"  The woman replies.

 "No. I think I'll just wait for the police.... ""

"Joel!"  His wife pegged him with a pillow and eve Kelsey was smiling at the typical joke from the joker of the group.  

***  

The figure who'd been about to wound her with the syringe missed stabbing it into the corpse instead.  

Before he could recover Dana was moving into ranger mode, flipping her morpher and gong ranger sooner than her attacker could recover.  

"You think your so smart Pink ranger but your not or your daddy would still be alive."  The voice hissed as the assailant rushed her again.  It struck Dana that the black clad figure was not used to fighting.  If it were her attacker would have done it all very differently.      

Executing a flying summersault she came up behind her attacker and would have grabbed the figure but it faded into a black smoke like vapor.  

***  

6:23P.M.

"That son of a…Carter was racing into the building with mike and Leo at his sides.   The halls were still but as they reached the exam room they found Dana, running some type of test on a hypodermic.  She seemed calm but she was holding tight to a scalpel, as if for dear life.  

"Dana! He called and she turned slowly as if nothing had happened.  And she did look like that, to anyone who didn't know her.  

"Carter I'm glad you guys are here.  I might have some info on our killer. She said motioning them all forward to look at what she'd been working on.  

"But I thought you were attacked?"  Leo asked in confusion.  

"Yes, and I managed to lift two good prints off of the syringe he had. She replied and Carter's eyes narrowed.  She'd nearly been the next victims and she was more worried about finger prints? True he was all for catching this guy, had even asked for her help but…  

"Prints…" he muttered moving forward even as she frowned at his odd reaction to what she thought was good news.  

"Well yes we do…"  Dana never had a chance to finish as Carter jerked her to his chest and climbed her mouth in a hard kiss.  

Dana felt her thoughts flee as her hands fisted in his jacket.  It was as if the fear she'd temporarily held back was finally given vent in this kiss.  She didn't even think about it as she let him carry her from the room, leaving it to the other men.  

***  

6:26P.M.

 "Well that takes care of one problem."  Leo said looking over at his big brother a little smile tilting up the corners of his lips.  Kendrix and the others would at least be glad things between their friends were coming together.  

"I'd say."  Mike agreed.  

"Now about these prints."  Leo moved to where the slides sat.  

"They're finished?"  Mike asked and Leo glanced at them a long moment.  

"Yes, and I'm not even sure if their human.  They look…" Leo moved back from the microscope to let his brother have a look.  

"There to long to be human."  Mike noted grimly. 

"Exactly."  Leo sighed running a hand through his dark hair.  "I'll run them through the computer when they come back."  

"Bro I don't think carter will let Dana go for a while.  Did you see how he was looking at her?"  Mike asked and Leo rolled his eyes.  

"Yeah like I did when we got Kendrix back."  Leo laughed a little as he began bustling about the room.  

 "So what do we do with these?"  Mike asked glancing from the finger prints and back at the other am.  

"Why don't you go get that bride of mine, she'll know how to make the imprints."  Leo suggested.  

"Fine."  With that mike left.  

***  

6:33P.M.

 "Carter you just can't carry me off."  Dana said once they were out in the corridor.  

"Looks to me I just did."  He said with a smug smirk.  

"But work, you know we have to break this case…"  She tried to get him to put her down as she knew in a sudden flash of memory what her attacker had said…  

"Dana has your boss ever told you you've just been taken off a case?"  Carter asked oblivious to the tumult of emotions suddenly contained by the creature in his arms. 

"Oh no, there is no way your doing this to me!" She exploded and suddenly Carter found himself struggling to hold onto her.  If she wasn't careful he'd drop her but then she wanted that, what was wrong with her?  "Not now…"  

"Dana what is it?  What happened?"  He asked moving to another room, it was a waiting room.  He moved to one of the padded armchairs and sat down, still cradling her in his arms.  

Dana had stopped fighting and was now simply sobbing as if she were dying inside.  Carter truly didn't know what to do for her so he just held on and stroked a hand over her hair and back.  

***  

7:16 P.M.

"That son of a…Carter was racing into the

When Leo appeared in the doorway Carter silently told him to call Ryan. Carter just had a feeling that whatever was wrong and he knew there was more than just upset over the attack had to do with him too.  

TBC

***

What do you think?  Was it dumb? I know it's short but things will pack up soon?  Just think the wedding is coming on faster now…  But then there's no telling what might happen next.    *double evil grin*

In any event the both of us would really appreciate any ideas you might have or even just a, I like this chapter, it stinks or IC.  *shrugs*


	9. The gone night 2

Ok, I'd quickly like to thank everyone who's reading this.  I was a little afraid no one was but I'm glad you guys are.  Hope you'll stick around.  

Chapter 8 The Long Night 2

Deductions and Confessions

 "Hey Ryan call for you!"  Damon called poling his head into the family room.  

"What's up?"  The silver and black clad man asked moving out into the hall.  

"Don't know Leo just asked for you."  The ex-green ranger replied.  

"Right."  Ryan replied taking the phone from the man and watching him disappear down the hall towards the TV room.  "Ryan here."  He said into the phone once he was once more alone.  

"Listen there's a bit of a situation and I need you to come down to the morgue."  Leo Corbett's voice said with out preamble.

"Why what's happening?"  Ryan asked a frown on his face.  Had something else happened like this morning? He wondered then was Dana ok?  Where was Carter?  

"Nothing, just relax will you, Dana's helping us with something but Ryan she needs you."  

"I'm…"  Ryan glanced back down the hall to where he'd left Kelsey and thought about how his little sister had cracked a little earlier, if Dana needed him…  "On the way."  

 ***  

 "Carter I'm ok now."  Dana said sitting on her own once more; she was obviously trying to pull all of her feelings into her defense barriers again.  There was no way he'd let her do that.  No, he'd worked too hard to keep her open; if she pulled n they'd never find out everything.  

"You're not pulling away again Dana."  The red shirt clad man said, leaning forward,   grabbing her hands in his.  "I want to know what's going on and I mean now."  He said his eyes gentle but intense.    

"Carter…"  What could she tell him?  He'd never understand what she was going to do if he knew the truth.  

"What's happening?"  The voice had Dana's head shooting up and her eyes finding her older brother.  

"Ryan?  What are you doing down here?  You should be back at the party."  With Kelsey, Dana added silently, she really couldn't deal with him on top of all of this right now.  

"Leo called, Dane, what's going on?"  Her brother asked.  By how she looked blonde hair tousled, eyes red and puffy, he knew something had happened.  

"Nothing, you should go back and…"  She was cut off once again.  

"Dana, neither of us is going anywhere until you tell us what's happening."  Carter said once more taking her hands as if by doing so he could make her tell him the truth. . 

The figure that'd been about to wound her with the syringe missed stabbing it into the corpse instead.  Before he could recover Dana was moving into ranger mode, flipping her morpher and gong ranger sooner than her attacker could recover.

"You think your so smart Pink ranger but your not or your daddy would still be alive."  The voice hissed as the assailant rushed her again.  It struck Dana that the black clad figure was not used to fighting.  If it were her attacker would have done it all very differently.

"He killed dad…" She breathed shaken by the memory.  God, she wanted t run form it, to run from all of this but if she did, if she let the fear have her…  

"Dana?"  Ryan saw how her azure eyes went distant, as if she were lost in a memory.  

"He said…"  She didn't even seem to hear him, didn't seem to even know anything as he tone changed.  "You think your so smart Pink ranger but your not or your daddy would still be alive."  And her voice was hollow as if it were not her speaking but some robot.  Was this why she was so out of her normal bounds?  Had those words…  Had the killer been…?  Rage filled Ryan and he looked to Carter who was also looking ready to kill.  The thing was right now they needed all f it.  

 "That son of a…!"  Ryan was on his feet his hands fisted at his sides.  

Carter was hitting a button and then Leo and Mike were there.  

"What's happening?"  Leo asked quickly taking in the way Ryan was stalking the room, the way Dana was shaking and how Carter was staring into space.  Carter nodded the men into seats and then looked to the woman whose hands he still held. 

"Dana we need to get everything out on the floor, from the accident until…"  Carter aid quietly even as Ryan moved to sit at her other side, to wrap a warm arm about her slight shoulders in support.  It was almost as if that alone did it but within seconds Dana was speaking as distant as before but with a truth locked inside for so long.  

"We were driving home from a visit to…"  

The car moved along the highway with no hesitation.  Dana glanced into the notes she'd made on her lap.  She wondered why there was always so much to do but so little time.  Her father seemed lost in his own thoughts as well so when he shouted she glanced up at him first and even as the scream of twisting metal and shattering glass hit her ears she saw him glance her way and then…  

"Dana?"  Ryan was asking softly shaking her slight as she'd trailed off, her face sheet white her eyes filling with tears once more.  Filling with tears and fear, shame and regret.  

"I…"  She suddenly rested her head on his shoulder, glad when his arm tightened about her shoulders. 

"That's all of it?"  Leo asked and the other man in red frowned shaking his head.  

"You were trapped in that car for hours waiting for help weren't you?"  He asked her softly and only then did she remember he still warmed her hands in his window.  

"Yes and with him…  I shouldn't have been scared but God he was burned and I couldn't move…"  She breathed trying not to let her grief overwhelm her once more.  

"It's understandable."  Mike murmured, to him it was a miracle she'd come through it sanely.  He doubted he'd have.  

"You didn't see anyone?"  Ryan asked her and Dana thought for a minute.  

"No, no one, I lay there for hours alone…"  She said and slowly the tears fell, silently.  

"No, not alone."  Ryan told her gently.  "He might have been out of his body but Dana you know dad wouldn't have left you for the world."  

"But…" the image of his charred skeletal face hit her again.  

"No buts, he was there and you know it."  Carter told her now too seeing what Ryan was trying to do.  He was telling her the truth.  

"So who ever it wasn't' there that night."  Leo surmised.  

"No but its odd there were no signs of tampering with the car."  Ryan remembered.  

"But they didn't look for them."  Dana reminded him.  

"No, it was an accident why would they look for any tampering?"  "Not true, we did look."  Carter said and all eyes went to him.  "Look, I can't tell you much but just know that any time something happens to someone ranger related there are some who check it out."  

"But you didn't find anything."  Mike guessed.  

"No."  Carter admitted.  

"So they knew about you."  Dana said sitting up, not really fazed by Carter's admission.  

"No, not that I'm aware of.  I think they just used some other method."  Carter admitted and Dana nodded thoughtfully.

"What like magic?"  Mike asked frowning at the thought. 

"Yes."  Carter nodded grimly  

"I know…"  Dana was standing then holding up the locket she always wore.  "This must be why I came through the accident."  

"What is it?"  Leo asked frowning.  

"Jet."  Carter said without missing a beat. 

"Yes, Dad gave it to me on the day before the accident."

"It makes sense."  Ryan nodded.  "Jet is one of the gemstones which ward off demonic evil."  

"Do you think he knew what was going on?"  Ryan asked and Dana looked at the locket wondering that same thing herself. 

"I don't know but it's a good thing, maybe we should have jewelry made for everyone."  

"But this is assuming that our foe is demonic."  Leo reasoned.  "If Bansheera and Trakeena are working together we can't' be sure about anything."  

"It's more related to Queen Bansheera."  Dana said and all eyes went to her.  

 "What makes you Say that?"  Mike asked.  

"Our guy only attacked one of the lightspeed Rescue team."  She reasoned. 

"But why? That doesn't make sense."  Mike frowned.  

"If it's Queen Bansheera and Trakeena wouldn't they come after us all together?"  Leo purposed logically.  

"Well since they failed with Dana maybe they wanted to go to work elsewhere."  His brother suggested but for some reason it just didn't make much sense.  

"No it doesn't jive."  Dana spoke aloud.  

"Then what does!?"  The police detective asked throwing his hands in the air.  His wedding was the day after tomorrow   and there was a killer on the loose.  This was so not fair damn it!  

"I still don't get it why take out Dana first?  She wasn't our leader."      

"True but in most cases the pink rangers the heart of the team."  Mike noted.  

"We all care a great deal about Dana."  Carter noted.  

"Yes, she's literally my sister and she's like a sister to everyone but Carter."  Ryan added meeting the other man's blue gaze.  

"What do you mean?"  Dana asked confused.  

"Dana he's been in love with you for a long time."  Ryan explained.  

"What are you…?"  Dana couldn't believe it, true he was being sweet and forcing her from her shells but in love?  Carter?  

"This isn't the time for this."  Mike stepped in when it looked like there might be more complications to this whole thing.  

"No, Carter's been fighting it forever and what if something happens again and you don't get another chance?"  Ryan demanded looking right at his friend.  

"Ryan stop, please."  Dana broke in and she looked so confused and embarrassed that Carter wanted to carry her away from all of this.  

"Dana?"  He gazed at her and saw the fear and pleading in her soft blue orbs.  

"I know you think you're helping but right now the main thing we have to focus on is stopping whoever is doing this."  She told him sternly and amazingly enough her voice was perfectly even.  

"How?"  Mike broke in.  

"Well I think that I have a theory."  She announced and got up dropping Carter's hands and the arm from about her shoulder.  

"What?"  Carter asked and she then looked to Mike.  

"Who ever is doing this we have already decided is linked to both villainesses, I'd wager by blood."  She explained.  

"But how none had mates or children did they?"  Leo asked confused.  

"No but…"  Dana tried to remember something but it was such a rocky memory.  

"What?  Dana what is it?"    Carter was on his feet and in front of her in a flash.  

"I need everything you guys can get me on Queen Bansheera and Trakeena ASAP."  She said looking to Carter she didn't know what he was or anything but she got the sense he knew more about this than any of them.  

"What kind of things do you need?"  Carter asked and the doctor looked thoughtful a moment.  

***  

8:45 PM 

They withdrew to a conference room on the Simudeck of the reconstructed megaship.  Each sat with the files scattered about the table.  Now all eyes were on the doctor.  They all had come up with various facts.  

"Ok I have a feeling that who ever our killer is has to be related in some way to both, most likely by love or blood."  The blonde doctor told the others.  

"Love?"  Carter frowned; he'd nover thought of the demons as capable of love.  Hell he didn't think this monster they were tracking could feel such a soft emotion.  

"Well yes, I don't know how but it would make sense, maybe Bansheera had a brother or something, you know someone who fell for Trakeena or something related like that."  The doctor said thoughtfully.  

"How are we going to find that out?"  Mike asked.  

"Well, we do have an advantage here."  Carter smiled smugly getting the drift.  

"Me."  Ryan nodded smiling too but his was nasty, like the tiger on the prowl.  

"Exactly, Ryan can you remember anything like that about the demons?  Not just Bansheera but also about the others?"  His sister asked and he closed his eyes trying to actually bring back the images he's worked so hared to forget.  

"Not really."  He said slowly adding.  "Most of my time was spent with Diabolico."  

"Didn't Vypra grow up with you then since she was his daughter?" Dana asked and Ryan nodded.  

"Yes but how…?"  The sliver clad performer asked looking at his little sister.  

 "There was just something about them.  Anyway do you think either of them could have been linked?"  Dana asked her brother and Carter sat back watching the siblings, it was as if they were rangers once more.  True Dana was still distant but not nearly as bad as before.  

"I…"  Ryan thought a long moment then looked to his little sister.  "Come to think of it there was something, Vypra had a half sister."  

"Hmm, demon?"  Dana asked and Ryan shook his head.  Apparently her mother had not been the queen but an earth woman by the name of Allison Craft."  

"Wait I think I know that name."  Mike said frowning as he moved to a computer and began punching up data.  Soon a list of the candidates for the program that had been left on earth appeared.  Then they saw it.  

Name: Alison Craft

Age 47 

Hair: red 

Eyes: green

Children: Vanessa, Tracy 

"But they didn't live on earth did they?"  Mike frowned; this was just so far out there. He was really glad his little brother had gone home.  The further they got into this the worse his feeling got.  That and he didn't like leaving Maya alone.  

"No, I'd say not, at least not Vypra, she lived with us."  Ryan said slowly bringing Mike back to the topic at hand.  "Why then would Trakeena?  From the way she had acted she'd lived with her.  So how would the insectress have been conceived if her mother was from earth?"  

  "Mike do a search on past villains the rangers have fought from outer space."  Dana ordered and the ex-magna-defender was already on it.  

 "That's her."  Dana said frowning as the data came up for Scorpina appeared.  

"So she was not even human."  Ryan murmured a little surprised.  He'd never really thought about it, not in all of the years he lived with her.  

"No and it explains so much."  

"But how would she have been around Diabolico?"  Mike asked reaching for his rapidly cooling coffee.  

"Think about it, she was trapped in another dimension, if it was the shadow world…"  Carter trailed off letting the others draw their own conclusions.  

"Thus the connection."  Dana nodded.  

"Exactly."  

"But how could she have gotten here?"  Ryan asked frowning at that.  Granted the idea of her being tonight the dark dimension made sense but this…  

"She's not who she was."  Dana said adding.  "With the being Zordon's passing the evil ones from then were restored to their good forms."  

"Thus Alison Craft."  Mike nodded as he fiddled with more files trying to find more on her.  

"Exactly."  

"So what's to say she didn't have another child?"  Dana murmured rising to pace the floor. She didn't know a lot about this but she knew they had to catch this guy, more so than any other case or ranger matter she'd ever been in on.  This was very personal they killed her father for God's sake.  "One who found out and is out to avenge the deaths of his or her sisters."  She muttered aloud.  Feeling the hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Carter, his dark gaze fintent as he moved his hand down her arm to take her hand.  

"Carter?"  

"Come on we can both use a minute to stretch our legs."  He reasoned leading her from the room.  

***  

10:35 

"Maybe this was a bad idea."  Kendrix said gazing out over the landscape allotted from the balcony of the guest room in the Corbett complex.

Without a word Leo came up behind her and turning her to face him, he lifted her face so he could see her eyes.

"You love me right?"  He asked confidently.

"Oh, Leo you know I do."  She said and her eyes were moist.

"And you know I love you."  He said then after a deep breath he went on.  "Listen, all of none of the other stuff is important.  What is is that we love each other.  That won't change."  His kiss was sweet and it made her melt against him.

"I know.  It's just that after I stopped that evil ranger, I never thought this would really happen. Then I came back and…" there were tears glistening in her soft eyes.   Gently he pushed her head down to rest on his shoulder.

"I know.  You'll have your wedding.  I promise.  Just don't worry."  He stroked her hair back from her brow.  It still amazed him how much he loved her.  He had known from that first moment in the shuttle port that she would be special to him but he hadn't known how much until she'd not been there anymore.  For the first time in his life he had felt as if his whole world was crumbling around him and he hadn't even known if she knew how much she'd always meant to him.  After all he had never told her.  Sure they had been good friends but he had never let her know he loved her heart, body, and soul. Now, he told her every chance he got. It was one of the big reasons he wanted this killer finished, he couldn't stand it if anything ever happened to his golden angel.  

"I'm sorry," She looked away.  "I know I must drive you nuts with my worrying."  Kendrix finished and he tightened his hold on her until she thought she would break.

"Don't worry about it angel, it's one of the reasons I love you so much."  He kissed her a short but very sweet kiss.

****  **  

 "Carter what are you doing? We need to catch this creep."  Dana said when he pulled her into the nearest room.  

"We will but Dana we need to talk too."  He explained once the door had closed behind them.  Then he added.  "Lights on ten percent."  

"Carter…" hat could she say?  She'd known this was coming from that first kiss but she truly didn't know if she could handle it now, after she'd already been through the emotional ringer.  

"Dana Ryan was right," he said as he adjusted his hold on her arm so he was holding her shoulders.   I do love you, have since that first day."  

"Carter…"  She breathed feeling his heat and the familiar comfort of him so close.  It was funny she'd not realized just how accustomed to his touch she'd gotten in the last two days.  Not that he'd never touched her back when they were rangers but somehow this was different.  

"I have been thinking since you got here and do you know I decided?"  He asked tilting her chin up so she wads forced to meet his gaze.  

"Carter this is hardly the time for this."  She tried to pull back, to break this feeling if she let him in more than he was…  

"Time be dammed, Dana, for all we know either one of us could die and then I'd never have this."  And he as kissing her hard, his mouth possessive, his hands moving on her back even as she kissed him back.  

"Dana…"  Carter breathed raggedly when they finally pulled back slightly.  "I know it was scary losing your father and especially like that.  The thing is you are not going to say that because of you I could die.  We all die sometime and I'd rather have five minutes with you than an eternity alone and safe."  

"Carter I…"  She thought of all she'd always felt for him and how well he knew her. She knew the feelings she'd felt in his arms last night and knew she was already lost to him.  She was fully in love with this man, Carter Bartholomew Grayson. "I love you too."  She breathed and he let out a loud gust of air against the side of her neck.  

"I was afraid you'd never say it."  He admitted and moved so he was staring down into her blue eyes.  "Afraid I'd never say it to you."  He confessed.  

***  

The watcher stood there, just beyond the window, his breath still slightly hissing in pain.  He'd not thought that the pink lightspeed ranger would be so tough when caught off guard but she'd nearly had him.  

Now though studying her little friend, another of the little monsters the spectator decided she'd have to do.  The girl wasn't quite the heart of the team but she was a big part of it.  

***  

Kelsey sat in the living room wandering where the others were.  She'd known that Dana had left early, but then Ryan had gotten some phone call and vanished.  She wanted to talk to a friend but Angela and Joel were off doing something, Chad was probably meditating and Kendrix was still with Leo.  That meant she was on her own.  

Sighing she began flipping the channels once more.  It was when she was on her second time around that she heard the sound, slowly she put down the remote her mind on the body they'd found that morning as she turned…  

TBC  

***  

Sorry it's taking me so long I had some problems with my internet connection.  *shrugs*Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.  The next is coming very soon.  In any event please let me know if you liked this one.  


	10. 9

Authors' note: "Lady lightspeed here and I just want to say it's awesome that you like this.  It's not like it was meant to be  but we decided that it is what it is and that's how it is."  

*Dana Grayson shoves lady Lightspeed off the computer chair*

"Sorry about her she's had way too much chocolate and not enough sleep.  Anyway we hope you'll all like this new addition to our little tale."  

Chapter 9 The long night 3

Midnight Truths

"Well?"  Dana asked when she and Carter finally returned to the others in the conference simulation.  

"Nothing new."  Mike admitted running a weary hand over his face.  Idly he wondered if Maya was feeling as wiped out as he was.  she knew about the killer and was being very careful but   god since yesterday he'd seen her for about two hours.  

"Ok, well there has to be something else…"  Carter was saying breaking into his thoughts as Dana punched in some new data.  

"Dana I'm going to go check in on Kelsey."  Ryan told his little sister. 

"Ok, go on."  The doctor said distractedly and then began to frown.  

"What?"  Carter asked once Ryan was gone.  

"It just struck me whoever our guy is must be able to move freely between earth and here but that only means GSA or rangers."  

"it's not one of us so see if you can get a match of prints…"  

She already had something and Carter was really worried by the baffled look on her pretty face.  

"this is insane."  She said and then he got a look at the profile that supposedly matched the into from her attacker.  

 "That can't be, he's your brother."  

"Exactly, I know that when he came home we did a DNA match and so…"  Dana said and then checked the visible DNA strands with the new ones.  "they don't' match at al."  She announced aloud allowing Carter to look as well.  

"Who ever it is has security clearance or is a dammed good hacker."  Carter said frowning over at Mike.  

"I'd say clearance, all the hackers were tagged."  the ex-magna-defender told them adding.  "Deca keeps tabs on them."  Mike explained and Dana nodded.  

***  

Ryan frowned when there was no answer at the Corbett compound and then began to really get worried when he tried the house and there was no answer.  

In one last ditch effort he tried Leo's communicator.  Unlike most of them he wore it constantly.    The news that met his ears had his blood curdling.  

***  

The shout had all three out of the room and running for the source.  they found Ryan yelling at someone.  

"Ryan what's going on?"  His sister asked and when she saw his haunted eyes she knew.  

"Kelsey."  

"that…"  Ryan was shaking with rage and terror as he stared at his little sister.  "Dana didn't say a word, just went to him and pulled him close as Carter took over the call.  

***   

"How is she?"  Ryan demanded of Chad who met them at the doors to the ER.  

"Banged up."  the part time blue lightspeed ranger informed them as Dana moved to speak to someone at the desk. 

"Can we see her?"  Ryan was asking his friend as Maya and the others came into view.  

"not yet, the doctor's still with her."  Angela told him quietly.  

"damn it!"  Ryan growled wanting to hit something.  This was not right; they were trying to stop him while the monster had gotten to her.  But then she didn't know about the murderer so she'd not been ready.  That thought on his mind Ryan rounded on Mike.  

"this is all your fault, if you'd just told them everything this would have never happened!"  

"Ryan calm down," Dana said catching her brother's arm, forcing him to look at her.  "Kelsey will be ok."    

"No, no I'm sick of this.  Dana, first he tries to kill you and gets dad and now he hurt Kelsey.  Who will be next?"  Ryan demanded looking down into her blue gaze.  

  "I don't' know, I don't' know anymore than you do.  Ryan yelling at Mike won't change things anymore than me shooting myself would?"  the younger Mitchell said grimly.  "Kelsey is going to need you now."  the blonde doctor told him.  

"And that killer will just…"  Ryan began again tears and fear glittering in his eyes.  

"No," Dana said slowly.  "I won't let him get away, Ryan I will catch him and make him very sorry he ever thought to hurt us."  

"Ok, but Dana?"  he asked moving so his hands were on her shoulders, gentle and firm.  

"yeah?"  She asked looking up in to Ryan's silver eyes.  

"Be careful."  He said his eyes fervent and neither were aware of the others now standing about them or the watcher also scrutinizing the scene.  

***  

Dana dropped the change into the vending machine and waited.  She felt him come up beside her and didn't have to turn to see the concerned face.  

"You ok?"  He asked resting a hand on the top of the machine.  

"Ok?  Carter, one of my oldest friends is barely clinging to life and I'm supposed to be ok?"  She asked rounding on him.  

It might have been insane but he was glad she had such a violent reaction, if she'd just kept it inside he'd truly have been worried.  

Wordlessly he took her arm and turned her to face him.  

"Dana, it will be ok, we'll make it ok."  Carter said softly, as if uncertain how but wanting her to know they wood.  

"how?  How can we make it ok?"  She demanded anger flashing white hot in her blue eyes.  

"By calling us."  Came another voice and Dana turned to see five individuals standing in the doorway.  

"Carter?"  Dana asked looking at her long time friend.  

"Come on."  Carter said pulling her into a nearby office and shutting the door.  

"so you haven't told our newest agent?"  A muscular young man 

"Things have been kind of crazy since she arrived."  

"So your report said."  A tall young man in blue said and then he smiled at Dana.  

"Sorry about the captain but I'm TJ Johnson and this is   Jason Scott," he indicated the largest man of the new comers. "Kimberly heart Scott, Justin Stuart and Jen Scotts.' TJ said indicating the last of the group.   

"It's nice to meet you but I don't…"  

"Dana I am not just here to help an old friend I work for a branch of the GSA which specializes in ranger related crimes."  

"Ranger related…"  

"Remember how I called you when things went down in Silver Hills?  I was there because as part of my job we have to monitor the evil and see if there are any past threats coming up."  

"But you're a fire fighter again aren't you?"  

"It's my cover.  Not many know about us, just members of the GSA who have been rangers and our agents."  

"So why tell me now?"  

"Dana when I asked you for your help on this case I did because I wanted you to join us.  Kimberly's an infiltration specialist as is Jason, TJ is our field op as is Jen and last but not least Justin is our Intel specialist."

"So I'd be the pathology agent?"  

"Specialist is more like it. Your one of the best on earth."  

"Oh…"  What could she say to this?  It was all so sudden, she was just a doctor, one who helped with finding justice for the dead but just a physician never the less.  

"Carter, I can't…  I Kelsey…"  

"Dana I know it's a bad time but with what happened today I'd say it's time to step up our hunt."  

Dana thought of her friend, Kelsey, the brown haired dare devil who loved her brother and knew he was right, not only had six civilians died but she'd nearly been killed two times and one of her friends too.  

"What do we do?"  

TBC

***

Ok the plot might seem confusing and we wern't going to throw this in just yet but we've got a few tricks up our collective sleeves.  *winks* Anyway please R&R and let me know what do you think?  Any suggestions?   


	11. Answers and disasters

Chapter 10 Answers and disasters

7:15 A.M.

 Sitting there in the lab aboard the ship Dana tried to study the missive before her. She was on Mirinoi and on a murder investigation with six dead.  Then with the wedding growing ever closer more attempts could be made.  

Sighing the doctor managed finally to clear her mind. Justin had run some tests on it but there had been nothing unusual about it.  Well nothing but for how they'd gotten it almost an hour ago.  

When she'd returned to the hospital's waiting room it was to find Ryan just moving through the door.  Dana noticed that her brother looked both relieved and worried.  Had their been news?  When she asked him he nodded.  

"She's been moved into her own room, there seems to be no serious damage.  He just knocked her out."  

"But why?"  

"The note said…"  Ryan felt ill, that monster had used her, let her live so she'd be a lesson to them.  "He said that next time he'd not settle for injuring one of us."  

"And?"  Carter asked and Ryan met his friend's eyes.  

"And each one of us will die for what we have done."  Ryan muttered grimly.  

"I want to see the note."  Carter said and Ryan glared at him.  

"Man I don't know what your part is in all of this, I just know there's more to it than you're telling us."  Ryan growled glancing from him to Dana and back.  

"Ryan do you know where Kelsey is?"  Dana asked him softly and he frowned and then nodded.  

"I was just headed there."  

"Can I come?  I want to see her, I need to."  The blonde admitted and after another look at Carter Ryan nodded.  

"Come on."  And they were off.  

Carter had gone to retrieve the communiqué while Dana and Ryan had been looking in on their still unconscious friend.  

Now the doctor could still remember how she'd felt when she'd seen the usually vibrant daredevil laying pale and still in the hospital bed.  Her stomach had been churning and… god she just couldn't take this all in.  

"No luck?"  Came a voice and she glanced up to find Kimberly Scott standing a few feet away with two mugs of coffee in hand.  

"Nope, there wasn't even a hair follicle."  She confessed wanly.  

"That's what Justin said."  The brunette   handed Dana a cup.  "I was still kind of hoping, you know we'd find something."  Kimberly admitted a little sheepishly. 

"Me too but maybe the handwriting tests will pick up on something."  Dana said running a weary hand over her face, trying to wipe away some of her fatigue.  It had after all been over 24 hours since they'd found that body in the forest.

"Maybe."  The ex-gymnast nodded bringing Dana back to the present.  The first pink ranger pulled up a stool to the lab counter beside Dana.  "You and Carter have known each other for a long time haven't you?" the brunette asked and Dana looked over at her, wondering why Kimberly would care at a time like this. Still she saw no real prying just a concern.  

"Yes, for a while now."  

"I thought so, Carter used to talk about you, and he would check up on you, you know after the wreck especially."  The brunette was careful not to call it an accident as they both now knew it was not.  Dana was not sure if that was a curse or a blessing but it was in fact a reality.  But then too she wondered at the information the other woman had just handed her.  

"He was worried?"  She asked mildly sipping her coffee.  

"Yes, he had gone to the hospital when it happened, Wright after but you were so…"  Kimberly couldn't think of the right words.   

"Despondent and icy."  Dana nodded remembering how she'd acted towards everyone.  

"I don't know about that but we'd been called to an emergency case in Silver Hills so he'd had to leave soon after you awoke."  

"Oh," The other woman didn't know what to say so she asked.  "What happened?"  

"The Quantum ranger, Eric Myers was in an accident and it was caused by one of the last mutants."  

"So you caught it then?"  Dana asked and Kimberly nodded.  

"Yeah, but our lustrous leader got a broken leg out of that little ordeal."  

"Carter…"  Dana felt a little ill.  In the last days she'd realized she loved him and that terrified her to begin with let alone knowing what he'd been through.  

"Well don't worry he made it.  I just wanted you to know he'd have stayed with you if he could have."  Kimberly murmured gently, knowing how love could hurt.  She'd loved her Jason for four years before they'd ended up together.  

"Oh," Dana mumbled wondering with the decreasing of her defenses if she'd lost her composure completely.  She just couldn't seem to make her mind work right.  "Thank you."  Dana managed at last and Kimberly smiled at her.  

"Anytime.  We might not have originally been rangers together but we will be."  

"Yeah we will."  Dana didn't know why but just that simple tone and Kimberly's understanding smile gave her something she'd lacked for a long time, hope.  

"Hey guys the info's in."  Justin called as the now seventeen year old ranger entered the room.  

"Well?"  Both women were on their feet.  

"We've…"  

"Wait there's a problem."  A voice called and al three turned to find Jen standing in the doorway, she looked pale and a little ill.  

"What's going on?"  All three were moving forward in unison.  

"There's been an accident and Dana Carter…"  Jason probably said more but she didn't here it as Dana felt her knees give out and she was sitting in a heap on the floor, the room receding around her.

"I love you." Carter had told her fervently.  "I want you to remember what I just said tonight, always."  He'd murmured that only last night. Now he was gone.

"Dana!"  She vaguely heard Justin's voice calling to her from somewhere far away.

"Dana can you" She cut off his worried voice.

"What happened?"  The doctor asked abruptly, needing to know.

"The roads are slick during the early morning hours and he didn't know…  Carter went off the street and hit a tree."  Jen said and her face was red and puffy from weeping.

"Are you sure?"  Dana asked feeling ill, after all that had already happened, he was dead.  God, he was dead…  

"Dana…"  Jen began but it was Kimberly who sat down beside her.  

"Where is he?"  Dana asked getting to her feet with the help of the others.

"The police are down there now."  The one time pink Time Force ranger spoke softly adding.  "But He's been taken to the morgue 

"I have to go" Dana said but Justin's voice stopped her cold.

"It's probably better if you don't."  And that was all the teenager had to say before Dana began to pull herself back into doctor mode.

"I think he's right."  Kimberly gently put a hand on their new teammate's shoulder.  Dana nodded numbly, he was dead?  She seemed to recover and said.

"Did anyone call Ryan?"  The pink lightspeed ranger inquired forcing her mind to work along the right lines.

"I did."  Jason told her and she nodded.  

"Who's the second within the unit?"  The newest member asked.  

"I am."  The first red ranger replied and Dana nodded. It made sense since the red rangers were usually team leaders.

"Well, in that case you should know that Justin had news."  Dana informed him.  

"Justin?"  Jason asked.  

"I've got a match on the killer."  The blue turbo ranger said and all eyes shifted to him.  

TBC

***  

Lady Lightspeed:  Hmm wonder who the killer is?  

Dana Grayson:  you dolt you know who it is.  

Lady Lightspeed: I do?  

Dana Grayson: Lothor was so right about working with family.  

Lady Lightspeed: I heard that!  

Dana Grayson: Anyway what did you think of this new chapter?  We worked hard on it and hope it wasn't' too bad.  

Lady Lightspeed: Listen I hate to ask however we'd like at least three reviews so we know people are still reading this.  


	12. 11

Chapter 11 coming to Terms

"I can't believe this."  Kimberly glared at nothing in particular as she reached for her morpher.  They were now on the bridge of the astro megaship.  

"Well it makes sense who else has access to the files?"  TJ murmured thoughtful even as he too felt the rage inside.  The blue astro ranger had become good friends with their leader and now one of their own had destroyed him.  True to their knowledge it hadn't been a killing outright but if they'd not been doing this he'd not have gone out that morning.    

 "Look he did it and now it's time to take him down." Dana said grimly as she was adjusting her morpher.  

"Dana calm down, you can'tjust go at him, we have to…"  TJ began as he saw the blonde fairly crackling with fury.  

"Dam it your boss is dead!  You want to just sit here and…"  The doctor demanded glaring at her.  

"Dana, come on honey, I know your upset but…"  Kimberly tried again but the blonde was backing away and towards the door.  

"No, that monster is going down!"  She shouted even as Jason glanced to his wife who then cleared the room.  

"Dana," Jason began once they were alone.  "I know your in pain, I know you two were in love but diving in will just get you or someone else hurt."  

"But how?  How can I…  How can this all…"  She fought to get control, he was right.  Carter had worked to help people and hurting them wouldn't bring him back.  

"Look I know your hurting, and dying inside but if we aren't very careful our mark might just slip passed us and get one of the others."  

"Like Kelsey…"  Dana's eyes began to spark a dark pink.  

He'd seen that before, back when Tommy had been having power trouble.  Now he knew she was in as much danger from her rage as from the killer.  

"Dana, think of Carter, think about what you love about him."  Jason said gently and she tried to, tried to use the image of Carter's handsome face, his amazing blue eyes to push back her rage but she couldn't, she just kept seeing his face, as she'd seen her fathers, and the terror, rage and pain tore into her.  

"I can't, it's just sooo not fair!"  She cried angry tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.  

"Dana, I know, I know the pain, and I've lost people, like this, out of the blue and so unfairly."  

"No, never like this no one should have to…" she sobbed even as Jason pulled the tormented woman into his arms.  He could still remember how Kimberly had wept in his arms like this for Trini.   God he'd even cried for her.

***  

 Ryan couldn't believe it as he sat there, listening to Leo.  Carter was gone, dead… His old friend and the man his sister loved was dead.  Everything was completely falling apart.   

Looking down at the still unconscious girl in the bed he felt rage, hot and vile rising up within his soul.  He wanted to throw back his head and scream at the injustice of it all.  Hadn't they all been through enough?  

 "Ryan?"  The weak voice had his gaze flying to the girl's pretty face.  

"Kelsey?"  He couldn't believe something was finally going right.  Yet her pretty eyes were open and she was gazing at him point blank.  

"Yeah, what's going on? Why does my head hurt?" She sounded like she were in a fog, groggy and yet awake and he just brought her hands to his lips for a kiss.  

"Your ok."  Ryan said gently and she didn't want to move her head for it hurt so she gave his hand a little squeeze.  Even as she did the memories hit her and her pretty face became a mask of pure terror.  

"Kelsey?"  

"I know who hit me."  she said and he waited as she told him what happened.  

***  

Dana pulled back looking at her new boss.  She knew that had been wring, it was not the time to fall apart but…  

"Are you ready to go get him?"   the red ranger asked and she nodded.  

Kimberly and TJ were waiting in the hall while Jen and Justin were getting the car.  

"Feel any better?"  

"yeah, are we ready to do this?"  Dana asked and Kimberly nodded.  

"We have a lock on his position and are going to…"  

"I want to take him."  the newest member of their team said and looking to Jason she received a reluctant nod.  

"you aren't really to be a field agent but he's cost you more than us."  Jason knew Carter would have never let her make the caller but he didn't care.  Dana had dammed near lost everything.  She should at least have this much.  

"Ok well here's your bag of tricks."  TJ said and Dana looked at the purse he held out to her.  In it she found a pen sized laser, a pair of jet earrings which also contained a mini cam, and a ring that looked like an engagement band and was in fact a homing device.  

"Ready?" 

"Lets do this."  She said and her eyes, Jason noticed were dry and very cold.  It was almost like she'd left her self in that room and was now someone else.  Not that he minded, she'd be able to handle what she was about to do better with the detachment her now shed tears would a lot her.  

Jason glanced at TJ and an unspoken message went between the two.  they knew Dana was a little better but things could still get a little hairy.  For that the blue ranger would shadow her.  

TBC  

***  '

Ok, think you know who our killer is? we'd love to hear who you think it could be.  Even if you don't we'd love some reviews.  *smiles*


	13. 12

Chapter 12 

Kendrix was in the kitchen of the house, she'd woke from her nap and found she couldn't sit still.  She needed to move around and not think about her now dead friend.  She still couldn't believe that Carter was gone.  God, this was supposed to be her wedding and all hell was coming to town.   

Maya came in then and found her soon to be 05sister-in-law scrubbing already clean counters till they sparkled.  

"you know if you do that any harder the Formica's going to rebel and scrub you."  the voice had her head snapping around even as she spun into the fighting stance.  

"Maya, I really wish you walked a little louder."  Kendrix muttered and the jungle girl shrugged.  .  

"Sorry, I'd have thought you'd have heard me."  the yellow galaxy ranger said moving to take a seat at the table.  

"No, I was just thinking about the insanity around here lately."  Kendrix admitted ad her best friend nodded.  

"there's been a lot of excitement hasn't there."  

"I'd say."  Kendrix said and it struck her as odd that the Mirinoian didn't seem all that upset over Carter's death.  It was true that the yellow clad native didn't really know him that well but none of their tam had.  Sure they were friends but it more the girls.  Yet Carter had been on world for the last few months.  for months One would have thought she'd have come to know him better than that.  

Kendrix shrugged inwardly, her friend was at times still a mystery to her.  

"there's still some coffee if you'd like a cup." the pink clad bride-to-be offered.  

"I'm fine."  the yellow clad young lady said.  

"Oh, well if your sure I could make you a sandwich or something."  

"No, I'm ok."   Maya said even as the phone rang.  

"I've got it."  Kendrix called and was pulling her cell.  

***  

"hello?"  Dana waited a moment and then.  

"Kendrix it's Dana, I need you to listen to me.  We know who the killer is, you need to get Maya and get out of there."  the blonde pathologist told her.  

"Wait there's someone at the door."  Kendrix was saying and Dana frowned.  

"Kendrix don't open it the killers…the scream she heard had Dana cursing.  "Jason step on it, Kimberly get Mike and Leo on the horn now!"  She barked even as she again tried t get Kendrix's attention.  

Kendrix had heard the cry and was running for the door even as she clutched the cell.  

the first thing she saw was Maya being held by a very familiar man.  

"Kai?"  

"Kendrix, I think you should hang up now."  

"what?  What's going on?"  Kendrix asked confused.  

"Hang up and I'll tell you."  Kai said calmly but Kendrix didn't listen; instead she took in what Dana had said and the truth.  

"it was you, all this time…"  she couldn't believe that all that time he'd been working against them, helping Trakeena and then he'd almost killed Dana.  

"I see our good doctor called you?"  Kai commented amusement  lacing his voice.  

"Oh well I think she would have figured it out when she saw this."  Maya choked in his hold.  

"Kai why?"  Kendrix said, in truth she couldn't see him like he was, she kept remembering how in the acadimy he'd looked after her.  

"That's right; you were out of the little loop."  He smiled amiably, as if they were simply conversing about the day's events. "Lets go in the kitchen and I'll tell you everything princess."  the blue ranger said a strange light in his usually sober eyes.  

Maya knew this was bad, she'd known it as she'd opened the door to him.  If only she'd seen the strange looking blaster…  

"What does Dana have to do with this?"  Kendrix tried to stall knowing Dana could hear and would get help.  

"That nebby little brat beat me.  She was supposed to die in that accident."  He bit out resentfully.   

"Nosy?  Leo said you killed her father."  Kendrix shot back.  

"That wasn't meant to happen."  Kai shrugged as if that was a minor blooper.  

"No, you wanted Dana."  another voice announced and Kai swung the blaster up aiming at the red clad figure in the kitchen doorway.  Maya took the chance to bring up her foot and stomp on Kai's instep at the same time she jerked down with her head and spun out of his hold.  

Kai didn't miss a beat swinging the blaster around and firing at the one time yellow galaxy ranger.  At the same time the magna-defender shot him in the hand so his blaster clattered to the ground.  

he had worked too hard for this and so in one fast move, before Mike could shoot him again Kai leapt forward grabbing Kendrix by the arm.  

"Let her go Kieran."  Leo called from where he now stood behind Mike blaster at the ready.

"What and give up all this?"  Kieran chuckled as he gestured to the room with his head even as his arm tightened about Kendrix's neck.  "Not gonna happen."  

Leo's heart stopped when he saw the blaster change to a wire thin blade in Kai's hand.  God, he had to get her out of here, he couldn't lose her again, he just couldn't…  

"Let her go."  came a quiet voice and all turned as a tall figure in pink appeared in the doorway behind Leo.  

"Oh goody the busy body's here."  The blue galaxy ranger grinned even as he felt the humiliation at how she'd defeated him.  "Why would I want to do that?"  

"To trade her for me."  Dana said flatly and he arched a black brow.  

"Quite a selfless offer, could it be that you still feel guilty for not dying?"  He mocked adding.  "after all I got your daddy and then your boyfriend and best friend."  

"Does it matter?  I said I'll take her place as your hostage."  She said and he seemed to maul that over a moment before nodding slowly.  

"you come to the center of the room and I'll make the trade."  Kieran said and Dana helped it would work.  

"No…"  Kendrix choked out, "he'll kill you."  

"It's my choice."  Dana replied and she hoped she knew what she was doing as she began across the room.  

when she was in place The blue clad young man made one quick move, shoving Kendrix away and grabbing Dana about the throat.  

Leo caught his fiancé and pulled her quickly out of the room and the building so she was completely clear of the violence which might explode at any second.  

***  

Ryan could feel the rage rushing through his soul as he slammed on the break; he had to get to them before Kai did.  It still stunned him that it had been the blue galaxy ranger all of the time.  Yet when Maya had told him it had suddenly all clicked into place.  Kai both had to opportunity to play with the computers data and to move about in ranger circles without anyone questioning him.  

What was really odd was the fact that since Ryan himself had once been hell bent on vengeance he could think just as the blue ranger would.  He new that he'd go after the hearts of the teams and since heed failed twice with Dana that only left Kendrix.  

Ryan had managed to get a hold of Leo and now he just hoped the red galaxy ranger could get to her before that monster did.  

***  

"Your going to die now like you should have in the car."   Kieran hissed as he jerked his arm tighter about her neck.  

Dana let a whimper pass her lips even as she felt her oxygen being cut off.  She then shifted and suddenly the blade was over the spot where her heart beat.  chin.  

"go on ranger keep moving, it's not like I've never killed at close range before."  

"you do and your dead before she hits the floor."  a new voice said and Dana knew she must be hearing things thanks to the lack of oxygen.  It really sounded like…  

"Nice of you two join the party Grayson."  Came Kieran's hiss as he felt the blaster at his one head.  

"Yes well how could I resist the invitation?" Carter quipped then in a low voice he added.  "Let her go."  

"Not likely, I can stick this in her before you can blink."  Kai pointed out jerking Dana hard and.  Carter knew it was true.  Damn it this was going all wrong.  

"you may kill me Kieran but you'll be…"  Dana tried to bite out even as the blade of the stiletto began to penetrate her flesh.  

"Shut up!"  the blue ranger hissed and Dana wondered if the blade was as long as it looked.  She then wondered if balloons could float in space.  Dana, get a grip, she told herself and then she had an idea,   in a single flash she reached up, grabbing Kieran's hand. He was surprised by the move and as she struggled with his knife hand the blaster fired.  

TBC  

***  

If you're wondering how Kai could change the blaster to a knife remember he's part magic.  Everything else will be explained yet.  

  anyway what did you think?  Was it too disappointing?  Please review and let us know.  


	14. Ideas and truths

Chapter 13 Explanations and Ideas

Dana stood there, her golden curls still damp from her shower, her face more relaxed than it had been in a long time as she watched the two yellow clad women.  Kelsey and Maya had been moved to the medical bay on the astro megaship for comfort and safety.  The story of the ex-blue galaxy ranger's deception had not spread outside of their group but still it was just easier for them to lay in the familiar calm of the ship.  Not that Kelsey was as used to it as Maya but Kelsey had assured both she and Ryan that it was more like the Aquabase on earth had been than any hospital.   

Dana shifted slightly moving to stand by Kelsey, resting a hand on her arm.  

"Kel?"  She said quietly as if half afraid her old friend might be resting.  After all her eyes were closed.  

"Dana hi."  Kelsey greeted her without missing a beat.  "Is everything ok?"  

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that you've got a clean bill of health."  The pink lightspeed ranger smiled at her friend and Kelsey grinned back sitting up in a single motion swinging her legs to the other side of the diagnostic table.  

"I thought I wanted out of here."  Maya chuckled from where she lay on the other bed.  The blaster wound she'd gotten in the standoff had healed enough so she didn't hurt with every breath.  

"Hey you'll be out of here tomorrow."  Dr. Mitchell smiled at her other patient.   

"Yeah, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."  The yellow galaxy ranger sighed to herself.  

"Now that's a familiar sound."  Ryan called as he came into the room, a big yellow teddy bear in hand.  

"Ryan?"  Kelsey grinned at him happily.  

"Hey you ready to go?"  He asked as if h3e didn't know.  

"Am I."  Her enthusiastic hug almost knocked the part-time titanium ranger to the ground.  He was lucky though and managed to keep his feet.   

"I'll take that as a yes."  He smiled down at her and before he could blink he found her kissing him breathless.  

Dana turned away to go check in with her new boss.  She thought about the way things had unraveled after Carter had made his return to the land of the living.  

Everything had happened at once, Dana fell face forward as the blast took off Kai's head. Carter was moving to Dana even as Mike crossed the room to take care of his wife.  Leo having heard the commotion and come back in then and taken care of the assassin.  He'd made his fiancé go over to Carter's apartment to wait.  She'd then been told to call Ryan at the hospital.  Being that he'd already heard the truth from Kelsey he'd gotten Damon to help move Kelsey to the megaship in hopes she'd be safer there with the two of them plus Chad standing guard.  

Carter had then taken Dana to the ship because he insisted she be checked over.  It had taken a little while.  Alpha had applied a coat of new skin to the wound that Kieran had made with his blade. The head of the GSA's PRS had forgotten his job in loo of making sure she was alright.  He'd been very busy clearing up the whole situation so she'd not seen him since he'd left her there to look after Kelsey and Maya but it was no more than she should have expected.   If there was one thing that Carter was it was strict and to the letter.

Now though as she watched her brother leading Kelsey down the hall she wondered what she'd say to Carter, would she give him a what for? Should she just let it go or should she play it safe and tell him she'd changed her mind about everything.  It would keep her from getting hurt again, it might push him out of her life but Dana didn't know if that was what she wanted anymore. God, she'd could have really lost him three times already, what if next time he truly died?  Dana just didn't know.  

 ***  

Kendrix sat on the sofa with Karone.  The two one time pink galaxy rangers had been sitting together for some time now, Karone having been called after the scene with Chad had taken place.  In truth Kendrix really wanted to have Leo there but he still had some work to do, finishing up paperwork about the killer of Terra City.  Not that Kendrix begrudged him that, not after what had happened but God she had been so scared and…  

"Kendrix?"  Karone asked in her soft voice her gaze a little concerned as she was trying to figure something out.  

"Hmm?"  

"Are you alright?  I know what you guys said happened and stars only knows how shaken up I would have been."  The former pink galaxy ranger explained.  

"I guess I just wish Leo could be here with me."  Kendrix admitted and Karone nodded.  She thought of her own husband who was at the moment making them own coffee.  

"I know, and I'll bet he gets here soon."  Karone said hopefully and Kendrix nodded not really thinking Leo would just leave work to come home.  Not after Kai…  There that pain was again.  How had she been so wrong about him?  Kai had been one of her best friends since before the rangers.  They and Mike had been buddy buddy for so long and now…  God had he really been trying to kill her?  Had he planned it all the time?   

Kendrix was so lost in her thoughts she never heard anyone arrive or felt someone take the seat beside her.

"Looks like them there are some deep thoughts."  The voice said and Kendrix turned t find Leo there, looking tired but much better then last time she'd seen him.  His eyes were now their normal shade, gone was the frantic look, the feral   fire within she'd seen during the stand off.  

"Hey."  She gave him a wan smile.  

"Hey you're self.  How you feeling?"  Leo asked gently puling her close.  

"I'm ok, tired but ok.  Did you get it all finished?"  She asked brushing hair back from his eyes.  

"No, I told Mike and Carter to take over that I had somewhere I needed to be."  He said and she smiled he knew that there would be plenty of time for questions and explanations but just now was there time.  .  

"I'm glad."  Kendrix didn't notice when Karone left but as Leo put his arm about his wife-to-be they wouldn't have cared.  

"Gees Kendrix, do you know how scared I was?  When I saw him with his…"  Leo had to shut his eyes against the memory.  The blonde beside him didn't think just wrapped her arms about his neck and snuggled further in to him so he could feel she was really there, really alright.  The thing was with him there, his arms closing about her she was.  The fear was somehow lessoned when she felt his strength.  True she'd never really be able to get over what Kai had done but she knew in time it would get easier.  She also knew something else.  

"Leo?"  Kendrix pulled back slightly to peer up at him with her amazingly gentle eyes.

"Hmm?" He was the one now to stroke a golden curl of hair behind her ear.  

"I love you."  Kendrix told him simply and she kissed him with all the emotions of the day.  

"I love you too."    He murmured when they finally came up for air.  

"And Leo?"  Kendrix said after another of those sweet kisses.  

"Yeah?"  

"I think we'll have to make it a triple wedding."  The blonde said snuggling into his arms her cheek pressed to his chest.

"Kendrix?"  He asked pulling back a little to see her face.  What was she talking about?  

"I can't be sure but I think Dana and Carter will be getting married and since Kelsey and Ryan will too it just makes sense to make it one big get together."  Kendrix reasoned and Leo could only stare at the most amazing woman he'd ever met.  She'd gone through hell today and still she thought of her friends.  Then as she rested her cheek once more against his shirt a small suspicion hit him. 

"Kendrix why?"  

"Well, if think if all of our weddings will be so crazy we should keep them to a minimal."  She giggled and he was shaking his head at his fiancée's sense of humor.  

***  

As they filled out the last form, as Carter then called the astro megaship to look in on the two patients he was glad to find out that Kelsey had already been released and that May wanted to see her husband.  Mike didn't mind either, teleporting them both aboard the bridge.  

Dana was just finishing checking Maya's vitals when the yellow galaxy ranger's husband came in to see her.  

"Oh Well I'll just go log you new data in.  You know how to reach me."  The doctor called as she let the door swoosh closed behind her.  She didn't make it ten feet before she saw him.  

Carter had wanted to see Dana since he'd left her here that afternoon but he'd wanted no interruptions when he did see her. After all he had a lot of explaining to do and also a great deal of groveling if Dana was as pissed as he'd imagined she'd be.  

"Hey."  The young man weary said a little hesitantly and Dana frowned at him.  That was he there for?  Kelsey was fine, Mike was with Maya…  Did he want to debrief her already?  It had been a long time but she'd gone through enough of those as a full time ranger.  

"Don't you have work to do?"  She asked and he just seemed to tae her in, studying her.  She wondered what he was thinking.  

"Finished."  He said taking a step forward.  

"Oh well Ryan took Kelsey back to the apartment.  I think they needed some together time."  She told him as if she were not at all effected by the strange look in those deep blue eyes.  

"Yeah, so did Leo and Kendrix."    Carter took another step forward. 

"Listen Carter, if you want to do the debriefing…"  But he never let her finish crushing her lips beneath his.  

Dana couldn't think as he kissed her then, her thoughts going right out the window ash he deepened it, as she pressed herself flush against him.  God, they'd come so close to losing one another and now…  

Carter pulled back a time later knowing they needed to breathe.  He still head Dana in a death grip though as they panted for air.  

"Carter?"  She gasped.  

"Marry me."  He said as he slowly regained his breath.  

"Carter?"  Had he really just asked her to… her heart seemed to stop and her breath to catch in her chest?  

"I know I hurt you with what I did but Dana, I had to."  His eyes were imploring as he went on determined to make her understand. "I knew that if Kieran could make two attempts on you what was stopping him from another?   Too what was keeping him from going after Kendrix?"  He said pulling her into an empty room.  "If he did that to me I knew I'd die and so if Leo lost Kendrix again…  Dana was sure he'd die."    

"I know that but Carter, I thought I would die and then I wanted to take the killer down with my bare hands."  She said embarrassed.  She knew she should be pissed but after losing her father to Kai and everything she was just thankful Carter had not been taken from her.  

"Dana I'm sorry about that but here sit down."  He motioned her to a bed where Dana did sit.  

Carter then began to paste it all together.  

"When I'd left you with Jen and Kimberly this morning I did what I'd been doing since this whole thing started, I checked out my lift."  

"You did?"  

"Yes and the break fluid had been drained.  I thought maybe this would be a God sent.  I could make our friend think he'd won and in fact be watching out for Kendrix as she was the most likely new target."  

"But I thought Kai loved her?"  

"He did before he found out about his family."  Carter told her quietly.  "Dana, Kai didn't know who he was, not most of the time he was a ranger.  He only learned during the third to last battle.  See when he left earth he'd been in the process of learning who his birth parents were.  He'd known

his birth name was Kieran and that He was adopted."  

***  

 "He must have figured it out then began to try and help his sister."  Andros murmured, he and the astro team having been called to hear the story as had the rest of the other two teams.  

"No, actually he didn't.  Kai didn't like what Trakeena was doing so he set out to help the rangers more."    Carter said quietly from where he sat beside Dana.  .  

"It wasn't until Leo killed Trakeena that Kai changed sides."  The former red galaxy ranger told them grimly.  

"So he decided to take out the harts of the teams?"  Joel asked and this time it was Mike who nodded.  

"Since he was supposed to help out with a GSA mission on earth he set up Dana's accident."  The part-time magna-defender said grimly.  

"But how did you figure it out?"  Kelsey asked baffled.  

"Growing up on earth Kai was always very meticulous in everything and he even kept records of his progress."  Mike said firmly.  

"So then what he came back here?"  Damon asked still trying to take it al in, their friend, the blue ranger had been a killer.   

"Yes, he decided since he'd failed with Dana he'd practice a little before taking out Kendrix."  Carter nodded.  

"I thought he loved her?" Zhane said frowning.  

"He had since we were children but he was on a mission, to avenge the deaths of his sisters."  Mike replied.  

"I guess when the wedding came up it was the perfect timing, he could take out all of us."  Kendrix murmured ruefully. 

"Yes but first he went after Dana again."  Leo told his fiancée as he pulled her a little closer.  He didn't want her thinking this was her doing in any way.  

"He did?"  Chad frowned; it was like that old saying.  "He was such a nice fellow."  

"Yes, he attacked me when I was running some tests on the last body that was found."  Dana admitted from where she sat beside Carter.  

"I guess it helped you were already a forensic pathologist."  Angela said understanding all of it at once.  

"Actually yes."  Dana nodded.  "I noticed that the dye used by our killer was very unusual.  Only used by the GSA or other branches of the military back on earth."  

"So you started looking at people who could be linked to us."  Maya surmised.  

"Yes and we only figured it out the morning Mike and I rigged the rover."  Carter affirmed    as he took Dana's hand in his.  

"Wow," Joel couldn't believe that all of that had been going on around them and they'd not even known it.   

From where he silently sat Ryan took in how Kelsey was snuggled into his side and how his sister was almost doing the same to Carter.  Maybe in some way this was meant to bring them back together?  He wondered if Carter and Dana would get married too.  It would make sense, they were perfect for each other, both smart, dedicated and with goodness emanating inside out.  He hoped so; it would be nice if the four of them would pair off.  He'd not have to worry about his little sister and then only Chad had to find someone.  

"Listen guys about the wedding we were talking and Kelsey Dana, we were wondering if maybe we shouldn't make this a single shot affair."  Kendrix announced.  

"What?"  Joel frowned.  

"She wants to have a triple wedding."  Leo explained and Kelsey's eyes widened and shot first to Ryan and then to Dana.  

"We're in."  All eyes went to the other woman in question.  

"I…"  What could she say?  Could she really marry Carter?  Could she have that much happiness?  Could she have faith he'd love her always?  

"I'm still trying to get her to say yes."  Carter confessed ruefully.  

"What?"  Kendrix asked a golden brow arched in question.  

"He asked me but…"  Dana didn't know how to explain the situation or her fear.  

"You're afraid he'll die?"  Angela asked and Dana frowned, how had she 

Guessed so astutely?  

"I didn't say that."  The doctor said and even as she moved to get up Carter's arm went around her middle holding her in place.  He'd done this her way, telling the others everything that didn't include the unit but now he was going to have her answer.  

"So marry me."  The part-time red lightspeed ranger challenged her.  

"Carter…" but he was kissing her breathless.  

"Talk about convincing."  Joel laughed.  

"Hey if it works."  Leo grinned down at his wife thinking of how he'd kissed his own girl until she'd agreed to be his wife.  

"Carter I…"  Dana breathed when he finally came up for air.  

"I'm going to kiss you until you say yes."  He told her and Dana sighed.  

"You drive a hard bargain."  She told him adding so none would hear but Carter.  "Promise me something?"  

"Anything."  He said his blue gaze on hers.  

"If you fake your death again you let me know first."  

"Deal."  He knew she had a good reason and after this case he didn't think he'd have to do so again.  Still it was the least he could do for her take on both he and the agency.  

"Yes."  She said then loud enough for everyone to hear and was kissing him again.  


	15. bouquets

Special disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, never did and never will and I don't' own the song in this chapter either it's Jordan Hill and Billy Porter's "Destiny" 

Chapter 14 bouquets and Happy Endings

"Hold still just one more…"  Maya adjusted Kendrix's veil as Ashley pushed the very last pin in place.  It had been two weeks since the events with the one time blue galaxy ranger and they'd decided it was best to have the ripple wedding.  Thanks to the fact that several rangers had become fashion designers they got enough dresses.

"There we go."  The yellow astro ranger beamed and then stepped back to examine her handiwork.  

Ashley had design the Cinderella style dress with its scooped neckline and Long Juliet style sleeves.  She'd known the plight of her friend and had decided as soon as she started to work on the gown it should be befitting a princess.  And it was as the yards of Satin formed the bell skirt.  The seed pearls about the bodice were just the right touch as well, lending Kendrix the setting for the pearl necklace and ear rings which had been the gift the astro team had chipped in to give the bride.  

"Can I see?' Kendrix asked hopefully and Ashley giggled leading the woman over to a mirror.  

"Amazing."  Kendrix breathed as she lifted a hand to lightly touch the lace of her veil.  She felt like someone else, not lie the slightly nerdy scientist she was.  

"I told you."  Maya said having had to talk her best friend down from an early morning case of cold feet.  Now though it was well worth it.  

"I'm um going to go look in on the others."  Ashley told them before ducking out of the room.  

***  

"I can't do this."  Kelsey would have jumped up but for Chad's hands on her shoulders.  Angela had called him in when while Cassie had been helping with Kelsey's makeup the bride had almost bolted.  

"Come on Kelse, you know it will be fine."  He said quietly.  

"No, no I'm going to trip and fall on my face."  She mumbled her eyes big as Cassie finished adding some blusher to the bride's pale cheeks.  

"Kelsey, you survived when we were trapped in the collapsing Aquabase you can handle walking down the isle."  Chad reminded her gently.  In the time he'd known her Kelsey had never been this worked up, not that he remembered.  The thing was on this little trip they'd all experienced lots of new emotions.  

"And I thought Kendrix was nervous."  Ashley smiled coming into the room.  Kelsey fixed her gaze on the designer who had created the gown Kelsey now wore.  

"She's nervous?" Kelsey asked and Kimberly nodded.  Silver Hills was afraid she'd look like a string bean in yards of satin."  

"Oh," It was funny but for some reason hearing that the truly sensible scientist was nervous helped.  She didn't feel so alone.  

"See you're not alone."  Chad said and Kelsey smiled up at him.  

"No, never."  And with that she let the women finish her preparations.  

*** 

Dana stood there, she was so scared and as she tried to calm down the door opened and in came her brother.  

"Ryan?  I thought you'd be with Carter and Leo."  She said frowning slightly was something wrong? Had Carter changed his mind?  Was Kai still alive?  

"And let my little sister be scared?" He shook his head as he then motioned her to stand as if to let her know everything was just fine.  

"What?"  She then asked and he then motioned for her to turn in a circle.  

"I want to see my princess."  He said a little smirk on his face and she blushed at a memory of how she'd always said she was a lost princess.  

"I was six."  She muttered as she slowly turned her satin capelet swooshing against her gown as she moved.  

"So it's still who you are Dane."  He said when she again stopped before him.  

"And a bride."  She said fussing with her gloves.  

"Dana, you'll be fine, you look amazing and Carter loves you to pieces." He said resting his hands carefully on his little sister's shoulders.  God, it seemed like only yesterday she'd been fighting to bring him back to the side of good.  It had really been over a year and a half and now they were both adding to the family and separating from it. .  

"He does doesn't he?"  She said then in an about face she moved to him, reaching out to straighten his tie.  "Even the big shot actor can't keep his tie right."  She teased him.  

"Guess nerves run in the family."  Ryan laughed a little.  

"Yeah."  Kissing his cheek she nodded towards the door.  "We should be going."  

***  

The two other women appeared just after Ryan disappeared down the hall.  Dana took in their appearances and smiled.  

"Looks like I'm not the only princess today."  Dana said and they all giggled.  

"I'd say you all rather look that part."  Chad said joining them.  He took in Dana's dress and smiled at her.  

"Yeah we do."  Kendrix put in and then as Joel arrived to escort Dana and Mike to walk Kendrix they were all grinning at one another.  

"Lets start this show."  Kelsey grinned to her friends and was on her way.  

***  

Slowly Chad walked with Kelsey down the isle.  As they reached the end of the runner Chad led Kelsey left to where her groom waited.  He was smiling as he handed her hand into Ryan's.  

"Take good care of her."  The Asian young man murmured and moved away even as Dana began her stroll down the aisle, her baring as regal ass any queen as Joel led her along the snow white runner.  

Carter felt his breath catch as she walked one foot then the other, she was so radiant.  It amazed him that this elegant creature was the same girl how told him she needed him to come with her in the midst of a fire, that she had been the woman who had ever doubted her father's trust and faith, and that she loved him.  He watched Joel lead her to the right and her waiting groom.  

"She's all yours."  Joel told the formally clad groom and Carter nodded with a smile at his friend even as Dana's eyes met his was swept away by the love he saw there. 

"Ready?"  Mike asked and Kendrix nodded.    
"Let's do this."  And then the pair was moving with all of the grace and baring of royalty.  

Leo stared at her, her shining smile, her well-designed attire and those glowing brown eyes.  He could barely believe that she was coming to him, moving towards their destiny.  After all that had happened he had been worried that something would go wrong.  Yet as she walked proud on his brother's arm he knew it would be alright.   

"you better take good care of her bro."  Mike told the younger Corbett who nodded solemnly as he took Kendrix's hand into his and turned to the minister.  

The ceremony began and the brides and grooms joined hands as they gazed at one another.  None seemed to notice that the sun had come out or that all of the clouds had vanished from the sky.  They were just so enthralled with one another.  Yet all went through the rituals as if they'd done it millions of times.   Yet as the grooms stepped forward to kiss their brides it was as if for the first time.  In a way it was too for now they were married.  

For the next hour the three couples went through the ritual of the receiving line, pictures, and then of arriving at the reception not far from where the ceremony had happened.  

They ate the pheasant and wild greens and then endured the toasts of Joel, Chad and Mike.  Then it was time for the wedding dance.  

As they took the dance floor for the first dance the three couples were almost ecstatic With the fact that this had all finally come together, despite all that happened as the song started they were all where fate had meant to be.  Perhaps it's why the women had all gone along with the one Kendrix had originally chosen.  It matched this situation, the struggles they'd all been through to get there where they were.  

What if I never knew?

What if I never found you?

I'd never have this feeling in my heart

How did this come to be?

I don't know how you found me

As Leo gazed down into the immaculate face of his bride the youngest Corbett felt as if he'd finally come home.  All day, even since the end of the terror he'd felt at the killer's intentions Leo had been worried something might go wrong and today might never happen.  Still he had to admit that it had and in grand fashion.  The small wedding had gone to a full ranger affair, including all from the first to the current wild force team.  

Gone were his worries, disappeared were all concerns, all he knew now was the love he felt for this amazing woman in his arms.  After all she was the one who'd changed his life.  When she'd died he'd grown up even faster then when he'd lost Mike. She'd just become his stability, his heart.  

But from the moment I saw you

Deep inside my heart I knew

Moving slowly, letting her husband guide her through the dance Kendrix couldn't stop beaming.  She had never been this happy.  She'd never even dreamed she could be.  Still the first time she'd seen him, in the shuttle port she'd known he was it.  She'd just had a tremendous feeling that he was special and she'd wanted to know him.  Now after dying once and nearly dying yet again he was hers.  He was all hers.  

Baby you're my destiny

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul

I give my love to have and hold

And as far as I can see

You were always meant to be my destiny

Kimberly sat there at their table watching the three newly wedded couples on the make-shift dance floor.   they were both ending a chapter in their lives and beginning yet another.  She'd been there and as she glanced over at her husband who was softly speaking with his old friend and her first love Tommy Oliver she smiled.  No matter what happened one day none could really know what tomorrow would bring.  After all she'd not known when she left for Florida she'd fall for Jason or that she and Tommy would remain good friends. 

Kimberly heart Scott had definitely not expected to become one of the most elite operatives in the GSA.  But who knew what life would hold from one day to the next?  

I wanted someone like you

Someone that I could hold on to

And give my love until the end of time

But forever was just a word

Something I'd only heard about

Ryan couldn't shake the feeling that he'd come home and truthfully he didn't want to.  For so long he'd tried to fit in the land of humans but it had been so hard, even when he'd had his father and sister.  Kelsey had always been there, helping him if he needed it.  Now though she was so much more vital to him.  In the last week he'd truly learned just how much he felt for the dark haired dare devil.  Hell if he'd known before he'd have proposed on the spot.  She was just that special. 

The fact that his little sister was happy didn't hurt either.  Carter would keep her safe and he'd not have to worry between her one bit so he could concentrate on his wife and career and maybe, just maby children.  

But now you're always there for me

When you say forever I believe

It was amazing how in the time since they'd arrived here Kelsey had found out just how much Ryan cared for her, and she him.  True he'd been one of her closest friends and the one guy who didn't make her feel at all uncomfortable.  Now She thought just maybe she'd hang up her harnesses and Para shoots and try fully devoting her life to their new beginning.  It would be nice to have someone to come home to, especially Ryan.  It always helped to come home to the one you loved, she mused.  

Yes, Kelsey Winslow thought, she'd never been so happy in her life, her friends were happy and safe and she was finally where she belonged.  

Baby you're my destiny

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul

I give my love to have and hold

And as far as I can see

You were always meant to be my destiny

Mike watched his little brother, God he looked happy gazing into Kendrix's eyes. He'd taken so many precautions to be sure that today would go off without   a hitch that the valley beyond the apartment complex where they were was within a protective dome.  None could get in or out without his permission.  He wanted his little brother to have this day; he and Kendrix deserved it and so much more.  They'd already gone through to much for their years.  Gazing at the blonde in Leo's arms Mike was glad she'd come into their lives, no matter what.  She'd helped Leo grow up so much and taught him life was not a game but work and hope.  

Smiling to himself Mike glanced at his own wife.  Maya was speaking with Karone and Ashley.  His little red head was glowing as she had on their day and that was good.  She'd been through a lot too.  Yet Mike Corbett couldn't be sorry for any of it, if not for the troubles they'd all come through they'd not be here together now.  

Baby you're my destiny

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul

I give my love to have and hold

And as far as I can see

Dana beamed up at Carter as the song drew near to its end.  It was funny how she'd thought her life had ended with the death of her father but in fact it had truly begun.  She and Carter were in love, married and starting a new life as Mr. and Mrs. Secret agent.  Talk about crazy.  Yet Dana wouldn't change it for the world.  Carter was that, her world, she knew that now, admitted it.  

In the time since the end of Kai's mission of destruction they'd had more time together, a chance to come to terms and to adjust to the new situation.  She would move to Angel Grove where Carter was living and there in the apartment he'd had for the last years they'd have a new start, a new life together.  

Ryan would be working in Mariner Bay, still acting and still she'd not let him   go.  She'd not be pulling inward no matter what happened.  She had too much to live for, friends both new and old a friend/sister-in-law and a new husband, one she loved with every heartbeat.  Yes she had so many things to live for, so many reasons to be.  

From now until eternity

You were always meant to be my destiny

Carter felt as if his whole life had brought him to this moment, to this woman.  He'd lived through an apartment fire, being a leader of the lightspeed power rangers, several deadly missions with the unit and now a killer.  Yet until now, he'd not truly felt alive.  She just did that to him.   She gave that to him with every smile, every look, and every kiss.  

True things might be wild working with the unit but he couldn't wait to share it with his destony.  

The end

***

Final author's notes: 

Lady Lightspeed: And there you have it, the wedding in it's entirety.  

Dana Grayson: We really hope you liked it. This last chapter was a bit of a challenge we each tooka part.   

Lady Lightspeed: We had different ideas on how the finale should be written so we just hope you liked it.  

Dana Grayson: we'd also like to knowwaht you thought of the story as a whole. Was there any parts you liked better than others?   

Lady Lightspeed: One last thing we'd really like to thank everyone who read and reviewd.  

Dana Grayson: Yeah, we know how busy life can get and how much pressed for time you can get.  It just makes the effert all the  more appreciated.  


End file.
